The Best I Ever Had
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Wyvern e Harpia renascem no inferno. Será que Radamanthys e Valentine realmente sabem quem são agora? O amor de tempos imemoriais trouxe marcas? São humanos ou apenas seres infernais do exército de Hades? Yaoi, presente de Natal para Akane.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST I EVER HAD**

ShiryuForever94

**Totalmente Reformulada**

Nota: inicialmente, era o presente de Natal de Akane de nem sei quantos anos atrás. Não consegui terminá-la e resolvi apagar do site. Agora, revisada e refeita em várias partes, finalmente terminada, é meu presente de Natal, novamente, para uma escorpiana leal, forte e sempre presente na minha vida.

Feliz Natal Akane, porque sem você a vida não tem um quinto da alegria.

Gênero: Yaoi/Romance/Angst

Beta Reader: Midnight Desire (Muito obrigada, querida, por ter feito esse trabalho tão especial)

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando meus argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, me poupem de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**UM**

**Passado e Presente**

Poderia ser um dia igual aos outros, mas havia um peso indescritível, uma tristeza abissal, perceptível por aqueles que habitavam a desolação de campos e campos de terra batida sem vida, muitas pedras, gelo ou apenas rios de sangue.

O meikai jamais seria um local "turístico" ou interessante. Era lugar de expiação, de dor, de perdas e sensação de horror. A cor do céu era estranha, não se podia delimitar dias e noites, havia sempre murmúrios, gemidos, gritos de dor e restos humanos por todos os lugares. Sem falar que em algumas ocasiões, tudo o que era sentido por qualquer um ali era apenas um cheiro tétrico de podridão,

Era o inferno, afinal. Sem lindas pradarias, sem sorrisos, sem flores, sem lagos de água cristalina nem motivos pelos quais alguém pudesse se alegrar por estar ali. Não era um lugar de repouso, era de eterno desespero que as moléculas que ali estavam se alimentavam. E havia desespero o bastante para enlouquecer qualquer ser vivo, ou morto.

Num dos ambientes do Meikai, coberto de gelo, de frio cortante, ventania eterna e solidão, um homem, se é que se poderia chamá-lo assim, caminhava quase sem esforço dados seus poderes e obrigações. Asas presas nas costas do traje quase negro, pés recobertos por metal esmigalhando a neve e afundando no que poderia parecer um lindo campo gelado.

Enterrados até os ombros, seres, almas, humanos, o que fosse, pediam clemência enquanto sua carne, ou a ideia que eles tinham do que fosse sua carne, era devastada, queimada, carcomida pelo gelo intenso e enganadoramente trajado de branco, como se pudesse haver alguma paz por ali. Havia tristeza, lamentação e desespero.

Lamentação. A estrela de Valentine de Harpia, guardião do Cocytes, parecia ditar o ritmo da "vida" que havia por ali. O homem ruivo e esguio, de argutos olhos verdes sentia que, pelo clima depressivo que se espalhava por todo o seu domínio – o tal do Cocytes ou inferno gelado – já sabia que almas de muitos que haviam se voltado contra seus superiores estavam pressentindo a chegada do Natal. Era sempre assim.

Para os humanos, ou melhor, os vivos, o Natal era uma celebração de vida, amor, alegria, mas ali? Nada mais enganador que pensar que o Natal pudesse ser algo feliz por ali.

Valentine tinha algumas poucas lembranças de seus natais, quando estava vivo. Agora? Bem, era apenas um espectro... Não deveria ter memórias.

Só que se lembrava das festas, das comemorações, das árvores e, principalmente, das crianças. Sentia falta da alegria doce e inocente dos pequenos humanos. Não havia quase nenhuma criança no Meikai e as que havia... Oh sim, havia crianças... Tão maléficas que assustariam até mesmo a um padre exorcista.

Eram seres tão perfeitos, pequenos demônios, repletos de maldade, bem longe das pessoinhas de olhos sinceros e alma bondosa de que Valentine se lembrava. Isso o fazia ficar um tanto deprimido, embora alguns humanos achassem que sentimentos ou sensações não devessem existir no inferno. Só que existiam...

Harpia já era notavelmente solitário e tremendamente calado por decisão própria e o Natal... Bem, não havia Natal algum no meikai, nem poderia haver. Era a salvação e, segundo as crenças, era algo bom e bonito e cheio de esperança.

Não havia nada de bom, nem de bonito, nem de esperançoso no inferno. Nem deveria haver, afinal de contas era lugar de expiação e não de felicidade.

O fato de saber era bem diferente de aceitar. Os ruivos fios que corriam um pouco abaixo dos ombros se soltaram do elmo e voaram nos ventos gelados. Valentine gostava do vento. Amava a sensação de solidão e liberdade daquelas planícies brancas. Pelo menos aquela neve do inferno gelado o fazia sorrir um pouco.

Não era exatamente questão de ser feliz ou não, mas apenas de aceitar as coisas como eram. E o espectro de Harpia já estava no meikai há tempo suficiente para saber que uma decisão errada podia fazer toda a diferença.

Quando chegara, ainda um perfeito pós-adolescente, oriundo do Chipre, ficara intimidado pelos demais espectros, ficara sem graça com tantos homens, se é que ainda eram homens, todos juntos, quase amontoados, como se fosse uma apresentação para algum exército. Descobriu que a missão de todos ali não seria algo fácil, teriam o dever inóspito de guarnecer o final de todas as vidas, cuidar de almas. Só que era o inferno, cuidar poderia significar torturar almas.

Na verdade, Valentine era estóico quanto ao trabalho que fazia e ao destino que lhe coubera, o que significava que ele permanecia impassível em face da dor ou infortúnio. Não havia sido escolhido sem motivo, tinha certeza que sua alma antiga tinha algum pecado a expiar, ou não estaria ali. No entanto, por pior que tudo parecesse, havia alguma nobreza em sua alma perdida e teimava em buscar a luz em meio à danação.

Uma luz dourada não seria nada mau. Um sorrisinho leve e um longo suspiro. Não podia se distrair ou poderia custar-lhe a tal "vida" que possuía por determinação de Hades.

O ruivo afastou o pensamento e vagou um tanto pela infinidade de caminhos gelados. Somente ele conseguia ficar ali, somente ele era senhor do Cocytes. Bem, não era como se ele disputasse com Hades algum domínio, e sim que apenas se sentia feliz, ou o que significasse a sensação de ter aquela vastidão branca somente para si, inóspita, abandonada e cheia de gemidos dos que penavam pela eternidade.

Não, Valentine não era sádico, não era isso. Só que acreditava um pouco em destino; tinha que acreditar, ou não conseguiria entender grande parte do que vivenciava todos os dias por ali.

Não era qualquer um que podia ser um espectro. A súrplice era pesada, atemorizante e cruel. Quando Harpia andava, tal como muitos outros espectros, eram criados buracos no chão de gelo. Como um corpo que possuía algum caráter humano poderia aguentar aquilo? Era encargo das estrelas maléficas que torciam, mutavam, destruíam sem piedade, deformavam, qualquer que fosse, quem quer que fosse, o seu hospedeiro, de forma que ele pudesse envergar os trajes.

Valentine se lembrava de algumas coisas. Sua estrela era a da lamentação e por vezes se perguntara por que justamente aquela o haveria escolhido. Talvez por sua natureza quieta e pensativa? Ou pelo lamento da alma que tivera um dia?

Lembranças. O problema de todos os espectros fora o mesmo quando haviam sido abduzidos. Seus corpos e mentes tiveram que se dobrar, praticamente serem possuídos, para que pudessem suportar as dores mortais de pensamentos negros, cosmos poderosos e destrutivos e poderes sobre humanos.

Ao contrário dos cavaleiros, eles não haviam passado a infância sendo preparados, não era nada disso.

As súrplices eram como uma segunda pele, não apenas isso, eram uma espécie de possessão maligna e cruel e eles com o tempo se acostumavam àquela simbiose. Tanto era verdade que, por vezes, sentiam dor ao tirá-la e Valentine quase enlouquecera quando sentira aquela coisa fria, metálica, nefasta, colada na sua alma e em seu corpo.

Até que tivera sorte, seu corpo não fora transformado em alguma aberração como ocorrera com vários outros. Sim, tivera sorte, mesmo no inferno. Além do mais, recebera um apoio que fizera toda diferença. Seu superior, seu juiz. Não teria suportado tanto se não fosse por Radamanthys.

Um longo e fundo suspiro e Valentine pensou no seu general. O inglês era o Kyoto de Wyvern, o escolhido pela Masei da Ferocidade, um homem impressionante não apenas por sua aparência. Alto, loiro, traços anglo-saxônicos, corpo moldado em treinos insanos – mesmo sem precisar, pois a súrplice cuidava da resistência de seu "eleito" – voz de comando e olhar de atemorizar qualquer um. Esse era Wyvern.

Valentine tinha total devoção por ele, no sentido absoluto e maníaco da palavra. Sentia-se bem apenas perto dele, sentia-se vivo quando Radamanthys estava por perto e não questionava jamais uma ordem daquele ser. Era uma estranha relação.

O exército de Hades merecia esse nome, pois tal como num quartel, a cada Kyoto cabia o seu exército e Valentine era do exército do Kyoto loiro e alto. E de olhos dourados como âmbar que podiam ser sarcásticos, cruéis ou apenas sem sentimentos. No entanto, Valentine sempre enxergava preocupação quando se entreolhavam em alguma situação adversa. Como deveria ser; mas era outra história, para mais tarde.

Havia muito o que se pensar sobre o juiz Radamanthys. Era cruel, fantasticamente sádico e torturador nato. Tinha todas as habilidades necessárias para um Kyoto, e era um homem especialmente impressionante. Muitos arriscariam dizer que era sedutor e bonito, mas Valentine tinha certeza que ele assustaria até a morte qualquer ser vivo na face da terra.

Eram três os juízes, a força máxima de Hades. Cada qual com sua vestimenta especial, cuja mera aparência já era difícil de encarar. Cada kyoto tinha sua majestosa armadura de tons negros e roxos. As mais pesadas de todo o meikai, as que exigiam mais dedicação, mais subserviência e mais força. As que causavam mais dor e destruição da natureza humana que pudesse restar nas almas destinadas a servir em nome de Hades.

A admiração de Valentine tinha motivos. Radamanthys de Wyvern não era qualquer homem, nem poderia ser. Um guerreiro impressionante, um general tático que Valentine admirava mais que a qualquer outro no inferno. E fora dele. Lembrou-se de toda a história deles dois.

Não era noite, nem era dia. Era algum horário impossível de saber. Um imenso campo sem vida, de solo vermelho, pisado, estéril e sem nenhum sinal de vida. Um grande campo árido e avermelhado, por trás de um castelo enegrecido, assustador e digno de estar nos contos de horror da Transilvânia. Foi a primeira vez que Valentine sentiu medo depois de chegar por lá. E onde era o tal "lá"?

Meikai. Inferno. Morada dos perdidos. Reino de Hades.

Junto dele, Valentine, havia outros. Tão ou mais assustados, ainda não vestidos de súrplices, apenas com malhas pretas justas na parte de baixo do corpo. Não usavam blusa alguma, e como era frio aquele lugar! Mal sabia Valentine de seu destino. Talvez nem quisesse saber. O gênio do cipriota era até calmo, não era de se revoltar com nada, mas estava com medo. Era como estar no meio da perdição. Talvez porque fosse mesmo a perdição.

Um homem alto, de olhar oculto por um elmo esquisito, asas longas e pontudas saiu sabia-se lá de onde e impôs silêncio sem dizer palavra alguma. Simplesmente todos sabiam que deviam obedecê-lo e respeitá-lo. Era como um chip no coração de todos dizendo que deviam apenas ficar quietos. Terror e admiração, numa mistura difícil de entender.

Valentine sentiu o olhar dele sobre cada um dos seus recrutas, somente para usar a analogia militar e, de repente, uma sensação horrível de medo e dor se apoderou de sua alma. Sentiu mais que viu quando uma luz roxa e uma sensação de torpor e morte circundaram seu corpo.

Radamanthys observou enquanto cada súrplice dos membros de seu exército encontrava seu dono. Estava totalmente tomado por seu dever e seu destino e aguardou pelos gritos que não tardaram. Sabia bem a dor e desespero que a veste quase negra podia causar. Levara dias para se recuperar do poder de sua estrela maléfica da ferocidade. O sangue que escorrera de seu "corpo", a dor em sua alma, o desespero. Tivera que aguentar ou apenas seria tragado para o nada. Não era de sua índole desistir.

Cada súrplice escolhera seu dono de acordo com a estrela maléfica a cada alma destinada. Cada súrplice reagira com o corpo do escolhido, transformando sua natureza para que aceitasse e suportasse o uso da armadura. Radamanthys, como bom general, sabia toda a história, sabia tudo que fosse preciso e entendia que eram apenas marionetes de Hades, meras ferramentas para que as súrplices cumprissem seus papéis. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha compaixão por aqueles que chegavam e nem faziam ideia de quão horrorosos eram seus destinos.

Sabia ainda mais; para alguns escolhidos, não apenas a alma seria moldada, mas o corpo seria distorcido para que a súrplice deixasse surgir sua verdadeira natureza. Viu o jovem que recebera a Súrplice de Papillon gemer em agonia. O destino dele era cruel. As vontades daquela vestimenta eram dolorosas e por vezes nojentas. Suspirou pensando que até que a sua não era tão ruim.

Ele se importava? Bem, talvez porque Radamanthys tivesse sentimentos humanos e reações de alguém que podia se lembrar. O juiz já se pusera a raciocinar que se não pudessem sentir, nem pensar, seria bem mais simples, acarretaria menos dor.

Só que estavam no inferno, ou seja, dor era apenas um detalhe a mais.

O inglês de pronunciado sotaque e jeito altivo observou atentamente, vendo que alguns de seus recrutas desmaiavam ao mero contato do metal asqueroso na pele nua. Viu semblantes cheios de dúvidas serem substituídos por outros, mais malévolos. Era o domínio sendo dado à vestimenta negra. Todos iriam ceder, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Andou por entre vários deles, observando, avaliando, precisava conhecê-los para liderá-los, ou assim achava que seria o mais certo. Parou à frente de um deles. A súrplice de Cíclope, Estrela Celeste da Violência. O homem gemia desesperadamente e a súrplice o rondava, tentando encaixar-se nele e a cada vez, era repelida e avançava com mais fome e violência. Sim, as súrplices podiam ser cruéis, tanto quanto aqueles que as vestissem.

"Seu nome?" A voz era metálica e fria. Wyvern era sobretudo senhor de si e de seu exército.

"Giganto!" O homem respondeu com voz tremida, lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

"Aprume-se, sua estrela é a da violência, não pode fraquejar ou perderá sua pouca humanidade restante. Vamos!" Wyvern segurou o jovem pelos ombros e puxou-o para cima, fazendo-o erguer-se e detendo a súrplice dele com um gesto. A súrplice de Wyvern era superior às dos espectros e súrplices sabiam obedecer.

Os olhos cor de âmbar do juiz se inflamaram, disparando um cosmo roxo incômodo e assustador. O jovem estremeceu um pouco, mas parou de chorar.

"Vamos, Giganto, aceite. Apenas aceite e deixe-se dominar, ficará menos doloroso. Sei que até pode ter bom coração, mas súrplices não se enganam, você não é, ou era, tão bom assim."

"Sim, senhor!" O rapaz alto, de quase dois metros de altura, pareceu um menino perto da firmeza do Kyoto. Apenas obedeceu. A súrplice o cobriu e ele logo respirava mais calmo. "Obrigado."

"De nada. Agora se perfile e me faça orgulhar-me do meu exército!" O Kyoto se afastou sem esperar resposta e postou-se atrás deles todos, vendo olhares curiosos. "Olhem para a frente! Perfilem-se. O exército de Radamanthys de Wyvern jamais será superado, entenderam?" O cosmo gigantesco do Kyoto cobriu-os como uma nuvem e eles responderam quase em uníssono.

"Sim, Senhor Kyoto de Wyvern!"

E então Radamanthys reparou num jovem de ruivos fios, postura elegante e viu que ele ainda não vestira sua súrplice. Ao contrário do que ocorrera com Giganto, no entanto, a súrplice não parecia rebelde nem zangada. Aproximou-se.

"Seu nome?" Por estar vindo por trás do jovem, viu-o sobressaltar-se e imensos olhos verdes cor de esmeralda se fincaram nos dourados do Kyoto, com medo e apreensão.

"Valentine." A voz era até que firme e bonita. O cipriota baixou os olhos logo após, constrangido com a nada discreta análise a que era submetido.

"Ah, sim, Harpia. Masei da Lamentação. O que há? Por que não está pronto?" Apesar de suas palavras não serem rudes, Radamanthys estava sendo agressivo. Sua entonação era sempre agressiva e perigosa.

"Não sei ao certo. Essa... Coisa..."

"Súrplice. E demonstre respeito ou eu mesmo o farei demonstrar." A voz gelada e o olhar de poder.

"Er..." Valentine suspirou. Ótimo, tudo que precisava era um maníaco ditatorial. Mal compreendia o que lhe tinha acontecido e agora... Achou melhor responder ao notar um ligeiro arquear das loiras e grossas sobrancelhas. "Parece que ela está me obedecendo, pedi a ela um pouco de cuidado, pois eu..." Fez uma pausa. Como explicaria que estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso de quem seria? Não era tão ruim assim. Sentiu o poder imenso do traje e aquilo o deixara se sentindo estranho.

"Vai falar de uma vez ou precisa de uma lobotomia para obedecer?" Radamanthys não era exatamente calmo e pacífico.

"Eu tenho orgulho dela." Valentine falou e encarou o Kyoto. Sentiu algo naquele olhar amarelado e estremeceu. A súrplice o cobriu de uma vez, o metal enegrecido parecendo substituir sua alma. A pulsação em suas têmporas, uma dor que por pouco não o fez gritar. Não resistiu, apenas foi se adaptando, aos poucos, respirando fundo para se controlar.

"Harpia." A voz do Kyoto mudara. A vibração cósmica do traje negro à sua frente era diferente de tudo que já sentira.

"Wyvern." Que voz era aquela que saía pela boca de Valentine? Era um tanto firme, mas havia... Havia sentimento.

"Faz muito tempo." Memórias em redemoinho, memórias correndo por trás dos olhos do Kyoto. Uma aliança dourada e prateada, um corpo alvo como aquele à sua frente. Tons de amarelo, cinza, de lembranças. Havia algo com eles dois, precisava se lembrar.

"Tempo demais." Valentine não conseguia conter as palavras, não conseguia não responder. Sentiu um roçar em sua perna e viu a cauda de Wyvern subir por sua perna, se enroscando em sua súrplice. As asas em suas costas se abriram e, sem saber o motivo, arfou.

"Não sei o que está havendo." Radamanthys falou enquanto aproximava-se mais, prendendo seu olhar ao do outro, sentindo o corpo aquecer. Era ele, Radamanthys, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia mais alguém ali, sentindo coisas que ele não conseguia decifrar.

"Eu tampouco, mas nada posso fazer para impedir." Valentine sussurrou e corou imediatamente quando uma mão enluvada do Kyoto deslizou por sua cintura. "O que está fazendo?"

"Então não impeça." O kyoto rosnou baixo vendo seu corpo reagir sozinho, sem controle. "Não sou eu." Radamanthys nem respirava direito. Fechou os olhos por instantes e sombras e sonhos se misturaram. Elevou o cosmo envolvendo Valentine e então começou uma verdadeira viagem mental. Cenas antigas começaram a aparecer em sua mente. Sentiu a cauda da súrplice enroscar-se na cintura de Valentine e puxá-lo, juntando-os. Reabriu os olhos. "Eu creio que essas duas armaduras, essas súrplices, elas já se conhecem. Elas estão felizes por renascerem."

Valentine arfava, sentia o cosmo alto do outro, as asas de sua armadura se jogando em direção a ele. Fechou os olhos por minutos e também viu. Cenas rápidas, cenas que não se lembrava de haver presenciado, mas estava lá, com o Kyoto.

"Eu não..." Valentine apoiou as mãos nos ombros do Kyoto e os olhos de ambos se mesclaram num sentimento tão poderoso que os fez tremer.

"Meu Valentine." A voz grossa e arfante do mais feroz de todos os juízes de Hades.

"Meu... Eu... Não..." Valentine estava zonzo. Não era gay! Nunca fora. Eram dois homens, _for God's sake_! Não podia estar tão arrepiado, latejando de vontades e ficando sem ar por causa de um homem!

"Marido..." A voz saiu grave do fundo da garganta do Kyoto que se afastou assustado com o que sentia. Não sabia o que pensar.

Entreolharam-se por um tempo, ambos sem saber o que dizer, atordoados. Zelos de Sapo, um outro espectro, pigarreou atrás do Kyoto, que se voltou sem dizer palavra e desapareceu.

Valentine estava literalmente em pânico. Aquela súrplice estava drenando suas forças ou lhe dando forças? Não sabia. Suas pernas estavam bambas, estava com a boca seca e ouvia vozes, como se fossem histórias antigas correndo em sua mente.

"Vejo que se reencontraram." Zelos trazia uma caixa preta que entregou a Valentine. "Ayacos de Garuda mandou entregar. Disse que é um dever de honra que tem com Radamanthys. Já não era sem tempo que aparecesse por aqui, Harpia."

O ruivo apenas pegou a caixa e olhou por onde o Kyoto tinha ido. O que diabos estava acontecendo? "Ayacos? Quem é Ayacos? O que, quem é, quero dizer, o que está havendo, afinal?" Sua cabeça começou a doer e suspirou, sem forças.

"Está confuso, ainda, mas isso vai melhorar. Vamos, alguns outros espectros estão indo para suas casas. Aconselho que vá para a sua no Cocytes e procure por um livro na sua estante."

"Livro?" O cipriota estava mais e mais confuso. Não entendia nada, não conseguia sequer pensar sem sentir arrepios ao lembrar da voz de Radamanthys chamando-o de marido. Não era casado!

"Há histórias mais antigas que a civilização. Vai entender. O livro se chama Best I Ever Had. Foi escrito há muito tempo, por Valentine de Harpia."

"Va-Valentine?" Agora sim o ruivo estava zonzo. Aquele nome... Um eco estranho ficou martelando em sua cabeça. Não escrevera nada, não se lembrava de nada, não podia ter sido ele.

"Vamos, vá para casa." Zelos riu, adorando o pânico que via em Valentine. Aquilo ia ser divertido. Ao contrário de vários outros espectros, o de Sapo tinha plenas memórias, afinal de contas, era ele o guardião do poderoso, e ainda não totalmente desperto, Kyoto de Wyvern. O juiz iria despertar e, quando isso acontecesse, era bom que Harpia estivesse bem acordado. Ou o Meikai teria tempos muito mais negros que pudessem sonhar todos os teóricos sobre o inferno.

* * *

Nota da autora: A todos que leram a primeira versão, espero que gostem ainda mais desta aqui, principalmente porque acrescentei muitas cenas. O tempo passou, eu mudei um pouco e agora tive a ajuda da Midnight Desire para alinhavar melhor algumas partes do trabalho. A estória foi terminada e será postada uma vez por semana ou a cada quinze dias, o que vai me dizer o intervalo é o interesse de vocês. Eu tenho um carinho absurdo por este trabalho, então espero que vocês apreciem, sem moderação. Obrigada por lerem e, mais uma vez, Feliz Natal Akane!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEST I EVER HAD**

**ShiryuForever94**

Gênero: Yaoi/Romance/Angst

**Este capítulo contém uma música que enfatizo que ouçam para que sintam verdadeiramente o capítulo. (The Wretched do Nine Inch Nails)**

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando meus argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, me poupem de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**DOIS**

**The Wretched**

Valentine ficou observando Zelos de Sapo se afastar. Não estava entendendo muito bem, mas não era de se estranhar, pois até há alguns momentos sequer usava uma súrplice. Respirou fundo e foi seguindo na direção que lhe parecia correta, como se já conhecesse tudo aquilo. Em breve sentiu ventos gélidos e ouviu lamentos e mais lamentos. Gelo.

Não esperava que o inferno tivesse um campo gelado como aquele, afinal todos associavam o inferno a temperaturas elevadas. Ainda assim, estranhamente não sentia tanto frio, apenas um desconforto.

"Prossiga."

Valentine ouviu a voz fria dentro de sua mente e foi andando mais e mais para dentro daquela vastidão gelada. Engraçado, não se sentia perdido. O peso da súrplice quase negra fazia fundos rasgos no território branco e gelado do Cocytes, assim era chamado aquele lugar.

Encontrou sua casa por instinto. Nada muito espetacular. Era uma casa pequena, com uma sala, cozinha, quarto de dormir, banheiro, um pequeno cômodo com móveis e estantes pequenas que, apesar de serem antigos, pareciam fortes e duradouros.

Harpia colocou a caixa preta que recebera de Zelos em cima de uma espécie de aparador no minúsculo hall e foi para o tal quarto com estantes pequenas. O uivar do vento lá fora era intenso e parecia vibrar no seu coração. Era estranho sentir-se tão bem numa vastidão abandonada e frígida.

O quarto não era desagradável. Tinha uma poltrona verde escura, perto da parede à esquerda, bastante antiquada, mas que não parecia desconfortável. Olhou ao redor e viu ainda tapetes que deviam ter séculos de existência. Como a raça humana desconhecia aquele território? Como tudo podia existir ali de tal maneira? O que ele era agora, afinal?

Sentiu novamente o cosmo do Kyoto, como se ele estivesse ali com ele. Ouviu novamente a vibração grave da voz daquele loiro e seu coração pulou no peito. Piscou repetidas vezes seus olhos verdes de esmeralda, tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo.

Tanta coisa mudara em sua vida, em tão pouco tempo. O que viria a seguir? Estava mesmo vivendo aquilo ou era um pesadelo com hora para terminar? Estava vivo? Não tinha respostas.

Curioso como era, simplesmente ficou olhando as lombadas dos livros. Contos clássicos da humanidade. Poesias de diversos autores, alguns dos quais nunca tinha ouvido falar. Livros encadernados em couro de animal. Parecia haver livros ali com a mesma idade das civilizações.

Correu os dedos por alguns volumes até que um livro em especial pareceu vibrar sob sua mão enluvada pelo metal escuro da súrplice. Franziu o cenho e puxou-o. Não era muito grande, mas tinha a capa de couro negro com letras entalhadas como que por um braseiro.

**_The Best I Ever Had._**

O título era o que Zelos havia mencionado. Na lombada, nada gravado. Folheou o livro notando a caligrafia bem feita, provavelmente havia sido escrito com bico de pena e tinta nanquim. As palavras corriam sobre o papel e aventurou-se a ler a primeira página.

_Diário do Espectro de Harpia._

_Data da primeira encarnação: Desconhecida._

_Dada da última encarnação: 1743, Guerra Santa._

Valentine arregalou os olhos, estupefato. Encarnação? Primeira encarnação? Última encarnação? O que era aquilo? Será que estavam falando de almas, não apenas de súrplices? Ficou bastante curioso e principiou a ler, sentando-se na poltrona verde e sentindo-se estranhamente em casa.

Era um relato até que bem específico de todas as vezes que Hades despertara seus espectros. Em algumas citações não havia nenhuma data, apenas os fatos. Havia descrições bastante fidedignas ao que se lembrava de suas aulas de história. Imaginava como deveria ter sido lutar tantas vezes sem vencer jamais. Deu-se conta que haveria outra guerra em breve e que também, provavelmente, iriam perder.

Avançou um tanto as páginas, detendo-se vez por outra em descrições dos deveres do espectro de Harpia e notou algo.

Sempre que Harpia era mencionado, havia logo depois algum parágrafo falando de Wyvern. Pelo visto, aqueles dois seres eram sempre colocados juntos.

Muito juntos.

Leu anotações dando conta dos juramentos de fidelidade feitos por Harpia ao Kyoto de Wyvern, sobre eles irem sempre em missões cheias de perigos. Leu atento e impressionado o relato da explosão do vulcão Vesúvio, que destruíra Pompéia, como sendo obra de Hades.

Viu relatos sobre o domínio de Alexandre, o Grande e como havia espectros por todos os lados nas execuções de humanos no circo romano. Havia estórias de espectros indo pegar almas nos campos de batalha da primeira guerra mundial, da segunda guerra mundial, havia detalhes incríveis sobre todas as maiores catástrofes da humanidade.

Havia tantos detalhes. Descrições de missões, de como Wyvern era sanguinário, perigoso e assustador, sendo que também era bem visível a intensa admiração de Valentine e o quanto o juiz era honrado e de caráter firme.

"Ele e esse tal Radamanthys são a mesma pessoa?" Valentine espantou-se lendo como Wyvern podia ser cuidadoso com seus soldados, que resgatava seus homens sem medir esforços e que era absolutamente fiel e dedicado a Harpia.

Valentine fechou o livro pensativo. Foi preparar algo para comer, sem se espantar que houvesse provimentos em sua casa. Já descobrira que no meikai tudo sempre estava onde deveria estar, tudo era gerenciado como se fosse alguma caserna e, ainda, que sempre poderia contar com sua súrplice, pois ela enviava constantemente energia e força para seu corpo.

Comeu em silêncio, com a mente dando voltas sobre o que já lera. Precisava descobrir mais dados, queria saber mais. Ecoou novamente em sua mente a voz grave do Kyoto chamando-o de marido e, por mais que tentasse, ainda não se acostumara com a ideia.

Mas parecia ser verdade.

Ele era casado com um homem. Ou fora casado. Quer dizer, não ele e sim o tal Valentine. Mas agora era Valentine! E usava uma súrplice. E morava no inferno. Estaria ficando maluco?

Por mais que aquilo o fizesse arquear as sobrancelhas e ficar meio confuso, era verdade, não havia outra explicação. E queria ler mais a respeito. Tinha que haver mais para saber.

Terminou de comer e, após arrumar tudo, sentou-se novamente, no mesmo lugar, para continuar sua leitura. O relato era incrivelmente passional e profundo. Sentiu-se dentro da alma de seu antepassado de mesmo nome e súrplice.

_Hoje foi um dia especialmente difícil. Radamanthys chamou-me para avisar que iríamos em breve enfrentar diversos outros perigos. Como de hábito, ele estava sério e compenetrado, embora eu conseguisse enxergar alguma tristeza nele. A mesma sensação ruim que eu tenho às vezes. Por que meu coração dói só de ver os olhos dourados dele? Por que me sinto frágil quando a chama que vibra dentro da súrplice negra de Wyvern fala comigo?_

_A única resposta que posso dar é que eu o amo tanto que sinto dor. Eu o amo tanto que já não sei por que precisamos lutar se tudo que eu quero e sempre quis está expresso no olhar de Wyvern. Podemos ser apenas seres sem valor, jogados no meikai, mas nossos sentimentos continuam nobres. Eu me sinto alguém que vale a pena quando estou com ele. Por que não estamos juntos?_

_Sei que ele sente o mesmo por mim, como descobri depois de uns dias vagando cheio de dúvidas após despertar. Eu aprendi a conversar com minha súrplice e ela me contou como Harpia e Wyvern são um só desde a criação. Fiquei mortalmente assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo encantado._

_Temi tanto, quando aqui cheguei, não ter forças para suportar os deveres hostis e sanguinários, as jornadas em dias e noites avermelhados pela cobertura do Meikai e agora já me sinto bem mais ambientado. É estranho pensar que se possa ter vida aqui. Eu não era tão ruim, a primeira vez que eu matei em minha vida foi no meikai. Não que eu fosse um anjo, mas matar? Radamanthys estava lá. Austero e sério, bem atrás de mim, apoiando-me sem eu ter pedido._

_É engraçado. Nunca preciso pedir nada a ele. Ele simplesmente sabe, ou antecipa o que eu sinto ou faço. Isso é por vezes irritante, eu admito, pois ele tem mania de controlar e de me tratar como se eu fosse frágil. Nem sei se gosto disso nele ou não, mas parece que não adianta eu não gostar, ele não irá mudar._

Valentine riu sozinho. É, pelo visto, não havia tantas modificações. Imaginou-se tendo as mesmas reações do seu "antepassado" e lembrou-se, do pouco que vira, de como Radamanthys até mesmo numa simples caminhada vigiava a tudo e todos, de como ele parecia ter sempre em mente a segurança de seus soldados. Parecia alguém para se admirar, sem dúvida alguma.

Estava curioso. Continuou a ler.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"O que houve lá?" Radamanthys olhava para Zelos com o cenho totalmente franzido. "Eu disse a ele que ele era meu marido? Fiquei doido? Eu era casado! Na outra vida, quero dizer."

"Senhor Kyoto..."

"Eu não compreendo, simplesmente não compreendo. E tenho mais o que fazer. Quando teremos todos prontos?" Radamanthys era assim. Quando algo o incomodava, ficava destrinchando, investigando, querendo saber até que resolvesse. Só que tinha outros deveres e isso o irritava, porque queria saber mais.

De Harpia.

Pensar naquele ruivo era complicado. Simplesmente por que não devia pensar em homens!

"Seu exército está praticamente completo, meu Senhor. E o Kyoto de Garuda vem vê-lo em alguns minutos. Ele tem algo que gostaria de contar."

"Não devo nada a nenhum outro neste meikai. Não preciso recebê-lo." Radamanthys queria ficar sozinho. A energia escura da súrplice parecia estar berrando algo para ele e ficava zonzo com aquilo. Pensou novamente nas asas de Harpia, pensou no ruivo e rosnou.

"Ele talvez possa ajudar, quanto ao que o senhor sente por Valentine de Harpia." Zelos tentava manter o foco e ficar calmo. Radamanthys era difícil, mas ele precisava receber Ayacos.

"Eu não sinto droga nenhuma por Harpia, entendeu?" Radamanthys voltou-se com ar orgulhoso e furioso e uma dor incomensurável bateu no seu coração fazendo-o arfar, sem ar. "Mas que diabos?" Caiu de joelhos sentindo o coração bater em sua cabeça, pulsando em alfinetadas dolorosas.

"Não tente contrariar seu destino ou vai doer." A voz grave e intimidatória cruzou os ares enquanto Ayacos de Garuda entrava nos aposentos privados de Radamanthys sem pedir licença. "Zelos, saia, tenho assuntos com Radamanthys."

Os olhares dos juízes se cruzaram e o ar ficou pesado como se untado por óleo de lubrificar motores. O que estava acontecendo? Um brilho forte na armadura de ambos, como se reagissem, e Radamanthys se levantou, encarando Ayacos.

"Sim, senhor Juiz de Garuda." Zelos que não ia ficar ali. Os dois não eram amigos, mas respeitavam-se. Além do mais, tinha noção do que estava por vir.

"Quer ajuda para se manter em pé?" A voz em tom de chacota de Garuda não estava ajudando muito.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, nem de nada seu. Pode ir embora!"

"Não quer saber mais sobre Valentine?" Ayacos aproximou-se com um sorriso irônico. "Fiquei sabendo que até já o chamou de marido... Que evolução rápida."

Wyvern trincou os dentes e bradou. "Eu não quero saber! Harpia é um espectro qualquer que não me interessa nem um pouco!" Uma pontada lancinante no peito o fez cair de joelhos novamente. "Que dor horrível!"

"Eu poderia tornar tudo mais fácil, mas sendo teimoso como é, não vai querer ajuda. No entanto é meu dever avisar que se contrariar sua súrplice, ela vai molestar você. E dor física é somente o começo."

Uma pausa e um silêncio incômodo. Radamanthys respirava devagar e sofregamente ao mesmo tempo. Não compreendia absolutamente nada. "E o que sabe sobre isso?" Resolveu apenas sentar-se no chão, com expressão dolorida. "Isso não para?"

"Está pedindo minha ajuda?" Ayacos sorriu abertamente.

"Pode ir embora então! Não me interessa nada o que você tenha a dizer, seja sobre mim, seja sobre aquele monte de carne com cabelos ruivos." Um barulho de metal e a ponta da lança da cauda da súrplice riscou o rosto de Radamanthys, fazendo sangue escorrer.

"Na próxima ela vai furar seus olhos..." Ayacos parecia se divertir, mas andou a passos largos e levantou o Kyoto, sentando-o numa poltrona. "Deixe de ser idiota e me ouça. Eu tenho ordens a cumprir." Agora estava sério.

Radamanthys tinha os lábios trancados numa raiva muda. Por fim respirou fundo. "Diga."

"Quanta educação, não era o que eu esperava do nobre Wyvern."

"Ayacos..." Um fio de raiva no olhar âmbar.

"Ora, está bem. Comece por retirar o que disse sobre Valentine e ela vai parar de apertar seu corpo, cutucar sua pele e talvez não torture sua alma." Ayacos sentou-se calmamente, tinha muito o que ensinar a Radamanthys. Ou melhor, àquela encarnação de Radamanthys.

"Isso não faz sentido! O que diabos ela quer? É uma mulher?" Um barulho de metal forte e perdeu o ar com o corpo de sua súrplice espremendo-o. "Está bem, está bem, eu sinto algo por Harpia, vou obedecer, pare com isso." Imediatamente a dor se desfez e conseguiu respirar. "Isso é absurdo."

"Enquanto ainda quiser que sua alma humana comande, vai sofrer. Estou aqui para ajudar." Ayacos se levantou e abriu as asas de sua súrplice, uma imagem e tanto. "Wyvern, me ouça."

Radamanthys tomou um susto quando seu corpo foi levantado de onde estava e sua armadura se estendeu pelo aposento, as imensas asas negras, as pontas perigosas. Sentiu o cosmo roxo e esplendoroso se espalhar por seu corpo, sentiu força, sentiu um poder descomunal e começou a arfar, tonto.

"Pare, Ayacos, isso é incômodo." Radamanthys tentava resistir e ao mesmo tempo sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo.

"Precisa aprender, como eu aprendi e como Minos aprendeu. Você é um Kyoto do Inferno! Jamais será um ser vivo novamente! Aprenda, aceite e assuma!" Ayacos bradava com os olhos injetados de sangue e Radamanthys percebeu que não era Ayacos. Era Garuda.

**_Just a reflection_**

**_Só uma reflexão_**

**_Just a glimpse_**

**_Só uma olhada_**

**_Just a little reminder_**

**_Só um pequeno lembrete_**

**_Of all the would've beens, and all the might have_**

**_De todos os que poderiam ser e de todos que deveriam ter sido_**

**_Could have beens_**

**_Poderiam ter sido_**

Ondas roxas. Um vento impressionante dentro de um quarto fechado? O corpo de Radamanthys arrepiou-se inteiro por baixo da súrplice. Sentiu-se quase levitar. Um fio de medo surgiu no fundo dos resquícios de sua humanidade mas foi rapidamente abafado pela dominação incrível da súrplice que enchia sua mente de lembranças alucinadas, mortes, sangue, destruição, um verdadeiro filme de terror.

"Pode me ouvir?" Garuda falava alto e forte, sabia que aquilo era meio alucinante.

"Sim..." Tonto e repleto de dor no corpo, sendo percorrido por energia descomunal, Radamanthys tentava manter-se são.

"Há muitos séculos temos habitado no meikai, há tempo demais estamos adormecidos. É hora de acordar e entender. Você irá aceitar sua verdadeira natureza?"

"Que natureza?" Radamanthys sentiu uma espécie de chama atravessar-lhe a mente e viu-se em cima de uma pilha de cadáveres, gargalhando. Seu estômago embrulhou, mas resistiu e apenas respirou mais fundo, apaziguando o que quer que fosse aquele ente se mesclando a ele.

"Não temos tempo para brincadeiras." Ayacos se aproximou com os olhos brilhando e com a mão enluvada deu um soco sem piedade no coração de Radamanthys.

Energia se projetou do golpe e espalhou-se pelo ambiente. O corpo de Radamanthys foi protegido pela súrplice. Se fosse outra ocasião, o golpe não lhe causaria muito dano, mas era o soco de Garuda e o corpo do juiz de Wyvern foi jogado na parede. Sem forças, escorregou até jazer no chão, sem reação alguma.

"Um juiz não tem coração, nem é doce, muito menos meigo. Um juiz não pode ter coração, para poder fazer o que for preciso. Sem piedade, sem dúvida, sem hesitar, exalando pestilência e sabendo que os que em cima habitam não são melhores que nós, muito pelo contrário. Você não é mais humano, não tem mais nada, nem ninguém além de Hades. Você é um serviçal e deve temer por sua nefanda existência e ajoelhar-se perante seu Deus sem titubear ou ter dúvida alguma! Você agora é apenas mais um miserável nesse mundo de lamentação! Acorde, Wyvern!"

**_Another day, some other way_**

**_Um outro dia, de algum outro jeito_**

**_But not another reason to continue_**

**_Mas sem uma outra razão pra continuar_**

**_And now you're one of us_**

**_E agora você é um de nós_**

**_The wretched_**

**_O miserável_**

**_The wretched_**

**_O miserável_**

A voz inflamada de Ayacos de Garuda parecia zunir nos ouvidos e na mente de Radamanthys. Uma inquietude devastadora apossando-se de todo seu corpo e alma.

"Um juiz tem sua natureza assolada pela maldição, pelo que de pior trazemos do mundo humano. Para poder viver aqui embaixo, sua parcela humana precisa ser ensinada, precisa ser dominada e utilizada apenas para que você continue respirando. Não há inocentes no inferno, Radamanthys, não há paz, nem alívio. Há apenas lamentação, horror e obsessão. Ceda à sua natureza monstruosa!" Ayacos não parava de falar nem de se aproximar.

O cosmo roxo gigantesco do Kyoto de Wyvern pareceu acordar por instantes. A dor do soco, a dominação da súrplice, as palavras de Ayacos. Um turbilhão demonstrando sua força. Radamanthys sentiu uma dor dilacerando suas entranhas e a sensação não era nada agradável. Levantou-se com um urro de raiva.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" A súrplice do loiro elevou-se, perigosamente, asas afiadas como lâminas.

"Estou acordando quem você é, o que você é. Vai doer, mas a dor é apenas o começo." Ayacos tinha olhos negros e sem emoção. Não era simples se tornar um juiz, nem deveria ser. Era um desafio para poucos e Ayacos havia aceitado aquele desafio e tinha orgulho de exibir-se pleno e confiante. "E eu não estou com pressa."

"Eu estou acordado e exijo que saia daqui!" Radamanthys começou a circular pelo aposento, como se estivesse numa arena, rondando Ayacos.

"Oh não, essa coisa patética e orgulhosa ainda não é Wyvern. Falta um tanto ainda." Ayacos avançou no outro, golpeando-o no meio do rosto, ouvindo o som do nariz se quebrando enquanto o corpo era atirado longe. "Suas técnicas estão longe das minhas, pelo menos enquanto ainda estiver tentando se negar a aceitar quem você é." Ayacos riu. Seria um pouco mais difícil que com Minos, a julgar pela determinação fria nos olhos do homem à sua frente.

Filetes de sangue escorriam do nariz quebrado, do lábio cindido. "Eu sei muito bem quem eu sou!" Radamanthys estava zangado. Sentia um enjôo insuportável, como se algo de muito pérfido estivesse dentro de seu organismo. Mas, mais que tudo, sentia ódio doentio.

"Não, você ainda não sabe. Não é feroz o bastante, não é letal o bastante, não é negro o bastante, não é perdição o suficiente!" Ayacos avançou novamente, socando-o no peito, torcendo um braço dele para trás, quebrando-o, batendo com a cabeça dele na parede, vendo a construção estremecer e riu. "Está vendo? Seu castelo é mais resistente que você. Acorde e me enfrente ou vai morrer. Ou devemos ir para um lugar mais confortável?" Cinismo e ironia. Ayacos era bom naquilo.

"Seu desgraçado arrogante!" Radamanthys tentou se libertar, sem muita eficácia. Sentia dor no nariz quebrado, no braço fora do lugar, na cabeça que pulsava e sentiu as costas latejarem. Seu peito parecia quebrado em pedaços, suas costelas ardiam. Seu corpo iria aguentar aquele ataque todo? Não sabia. "Por que você veio? Quem o mandou? O que quer de mim?" Numa parcela bem escondida de si, estava com medo.

"Mas como você emburreceu nesta encarnação. Deveria saber tudo que é preciso, mas pelo visto, ainda não." Ayacos se moveu rapidamente e atirou longe o capacete de Radamanthys num soco tão violento que sangue voou da boca partida; o hematoma seria bem feio. Afastou-se ligeiramente. "E então? Vai ou não revidar como se deve?"

"Afaste-se de mim!" Radamanthys ergueu-se em ofegos de dor e de raiva. Sentia o poder de Garuda à distância. Não era páreo para ele. Sentia alguma energia vinda da súrplice, mas não era suficiente. Faltava algo.

"Afastar-me? Venha me fazer sair de sua presença! Vamos, se lembre! "Wyvern jamais foge de uma boa briga! Ele fica e destrói! Abandone tudo e ouça sua natureza! Abandone a esperança, a vontade de estar longe daqui e se entregue! Você ensinou seus espectros a aceitarem a súrplice, mas não consegue usar sua teoria para você! Seu inútil! Cão do inferno. Você não vale nada! Não há ninguém para salvá-lo, ninguém virá. Apenas seja quem você deve ser!" Olhos inflamados de ódio, de desprezo.

"Você está me irritando!" Radamanthys cambaleava. Lembrava-se de ter feito algo, de ter ajudado Giganto, e ao mesmo tempo parecia outra vida. A imagem do ruivo veio à sua mentee ficou mais tonto ainda. Sua natureza humana lutava por permanecer. E estava perdendo...

**_The hopes and prays_**

**_As esperanças e orações_**

**_The better days_**

**_Os dias melhores_**

**_The far aways_**

**_Bem distantes_**

**_Forget it_**

**_Esqueça_**

**_Forget it_**

**_Esqueça_**

"Esqueça quem foi, o que foi, absorva sua verdadeira natureza, absorva as trevas, a malignidade e toda a ambição e morte que povoam a sua súrplice. Erga-se, Wyvern, acorde seus instintos, o pior juiz de Hades, o mais sanguinário, devorador de almas e dotado de incontrolável violência. Levante-se e lute! Seja aquele que eu respeito e invejo, seja aquele que faz todos correrem de medo e fugirem ao ouvir o som de sua respiração. Seja Wyvern!" Um ataque fulminante, inúmeros socos numa velocidade estrondosa, chutes numa incrível sucessão destrutiva e Radamanthys foi atirado no chão com alguns ossos quebrados. Sua boca era uma poça de sangue, os olhos inchados dos repetidos socos.

Ayacos iria matá-lo.

Radamanthys tinha a convicção de que seria morto por aquele maníaco. Respirava com dificuldade, estava totalmente indefeso agora. Isso era humilhante.

"Seus dias de humanidade se foram, suas esperanças terminaram, sua morte é iminente, somente uma coisa pode livrar você desse destino ridículo de ser outra alma perdida no meikai. Nunca pensei que o grande Wyvern seria tão facilmente dominado." Ayacos sentou-se com um sorriso. Se tivesse que fazer aquilo, faria. Matá-lo-ia sem dúvida alguma no coração. Era seu dever, seu papel como Juiz.

"Cale a boca." A voz de Radamanthys soou enquanto sua súrplice brilhava de maneira incomum. Enquanto seu corpo era levantado acima do solo e seus olhos tomavam cores diferentes. "Com quem pensa que está falando?" Fios loiros eriçados. Punhos crispados de ódio. O olhar de um demônio substituiu o âmbar calmo por dourado metálico com riscas de vermelho.

"Estou procurando o incontrolável e sanguinário Wyvern. Você o conhece?" Um sorriso maléfico na boca do nepalês. Ayacos estava conseguindo.

"Eu não sou..." A voz de Radamanthys foi substituída por um grito quando a cauda de sua armadura entranhou-se em seu abdômen, cortando, espetando, machucando. O sangue correu livre pingando no chão.

"Oh, sim, você é... E se eu não conseguir trazer você, a súrplice o fará. Ou talvez ela o rejeite por ser fraco demais. Ela pode escolher outro. Garanto que sua morte será lenta e dolorosa." Garuda esperava não ter que chegar a tal ponto, apenas que se Radamanthys resistisse demais, a súrplice desistiria dele e o mataria sem piedade.

**_It didn't turn out the way you wanted it to_**

**_Não saiu da forma que você queria_**

**_It didn't turn out the way you wanted it did it?_**

**_Não saiu da forma que você queria, saiu?_**

**_It didn't turn out the way you wanted it to_**

**_Não saiu da forma que você queria_**

**_It didn't turn out the way you wanted it did it?_**

**_Não saiu da forma que você queria, saiu?_**

"Eu não aguento, a dor..." A voz era entremeada de ofegos e de sangue cuspido da boca bastante ferida. Radamanthys estava bem perto do fim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, no Cocytos, a súrplice de Harpia vibrava enquanto o espectro lia o diário de seu antepassado. Sentia-se agora agoniado e triste. Uma inquietude violenta no coração.

_Ele não é o homem mais dócil que já conheci, mas com certeza é o mais leal e digno. Radamanthys é bem difícil de se lidar, mas quem quiser o significado da palavra honra a terá quando estiver frente a ele._

_Por que e para quem escrevo tais relatos? É bem simples. Escrevo para que fique bem claro que ele é perigoso, extremamente perigoso, mas também é meu único amor e eu morreria por ele sem pestanejar, assim como sei que ele morreria por mim. Para quem eu escrevo? Para meu sucessor, pois ele precisará despertar, tal como eu._

Valentine leu e releu. Despertar? Do que aquele homem estaria falando? Já estava ali, acordado e pronto para lutar, não estava?

_Nestes tempos de guerra, a única certeza que tenho é que eu o quero de volta. Não me interessa quantos anos irão se passar, mas por tudo que narrei, eu o quero de volta. Ele é minha vida nesse mundo escuro, ele é minha única segurança e paz nessa perdição amaldiçoada em que fomos jogados. Não falta muito para que morramos novamente e tudo que desejo é vê-lo novamente. Que meu sucessor consiga entender o quão antigo e poderoso é nosso amor._

Valentine parou de ler quando a sensação de uma faca atravessando suas entranhas o fez gritar de dor. O que estava acontecendo? Sua súrplice reluziu com força inacreditável. Tentou se controlar e não conseguiu, caindo ajoelhado enquanto linhas de fogo corriam por seu corpo e alma. Sentiu...

"Radamanthys... O que está acontecendo com você?" Valentine gemeu e sentiu a pior dor que já sentira. Ouviu um chamado, tão claro como se estivesse a seu lado. Não conseguia entender exatamente as palavras que pareciam queimar em sua mente, mas sabia que algo estava acontecendo no castelo do kyoto.

"Wyvern..." Chamou baixinho antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Nota: Apenas esclarecendo que minhas fanfictions com espectros não são leitura para qualquer um, pois costumo ser um tanto cruel e crua com as estórias. Estava com a música novamente na minha mente e aproveitei para refazer muito da estória. Há muito mais detalhes e páginas, acho que ficou bem melhor. Há muitos mistérios ainda. Há vida e morte no meikai, o inferno. Não queriam flores e anjinhos saltitantes, não é mesmo? Muito obrigada, ainda, pela aceitação dessa minha história, me fizeram tão feliz que antecipei em uma semana a postagem do segundo capítulo. Abraços.

Resposta aos reviews sem login:

Angel: obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que esteja gostando, pois essa é uma das minhas fanfics mais queridas e espero que realmente apreciem, pois tudo nela foi pensado e cuidado.

Naya: sua linda, seu apoio é sempre bem vindo e muito desejado. Muito obrigada. E, vai entender do que se trata em breve. Na primeira versão, eu havia dando outro nome ao antecessor de Valentine, mas com Lost Canvas, soubemos que os nomes não mudaram, daí melhorou ainda mais meu plot. O livro foi escrito pela geração anterior de espectros de Hades.

Lucky: gostei do nick. Muito obrigada por se esforçar em dar-me algum retorno. Tem muito valor para mim, pois me anima a continuar publicando, pensando em novidades e fico muito feliz com seu carinho.

Ange300: que bom que está gostando e acompanhando. Muito obrigada por seu review.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEST I EVER HAD**

**ShiryuForever94**

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando meus argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, me poupem de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**TRÊS**

**Ressurreição**

"Levante-se! Seja ao menos digno o suficiente para morrer de pé! Covarde!" Ayacos dava voltas em torno do corpo miseravelmente ferido a seus pés. "Você não pode resistir à súrplice, mas creio que ela já irá desistir de você."

O corpo de Radamanthys tremia. Havia perdido muito sangue e o maldito rabo daquela pestilenta armadura trilhava cortes e arranhões em seu corpo.

"Isso é simplesmente sem preço! O poderoso Wyvern, rastejante, sangrando, domado e entregue. Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil." Ayacos ria, de maneira irônica e divertindo-se muito.

"Pare..." A voz ainda era baixa, mas havia algo nela.

"Por que eu pararia? Não é sempre que eu posso fazer um juiz de brinquedinho. Pena que não é Minos quem está aqui para brincar de marionete com uma pessoa tão fraca e sem valor quanto você." Ayacos chutou o homem a seus pés, suspirando. "Isso está ficando entediante."

O kyoto de Garuda virou-se de costas. Caminhou calmamente até um carrinho de chá, bem coisa daquele inglês antiquado mesmo e pegou um copo, colocando uísque e gelo, tomou tudo de uma vez. "Bom, você sempre teve ótimo gosto para bebidas escocesas. Quer dizer, Wyvern sempre teve." Continuou de costas e, ao sentir uma pequena vibração no ambiente, sorriu para si mesmo e serviu outro copo, sem se preocupar em colocar gelo dessa vez.

"Sabe, se você não voltar, se realmente não voltar, terei que consolar Harpia. Será maravilhoso ver aquele ruivo se dobrando aos meus carinhos..." Ayacos soltou uma gargalhada ao sentir a emanação de energia atrás de si aumentar. "Mexi com seus brios?" Finalmente voltou-se para olhar a cena atrás de si.

Feridas começaram a se fechar no corpo ferido do loiro; o sangue pingou por instantes e parou. Ossos estalaram ao se encaixarem novamente no lugar e os hematomas diminuíam visivelmente enquanto uma luz estranha saía dos olhos âmbar.

As longas asas da armadura de Wyvern se aprumaram e o capacete pareceu adquirir vida, colocando-se novamente em seu lugar. Uma mão coberta com uma luva quase negra limpou o sangue da boca e uma energia pestilenta tomou conta do aposento.

"NINGUÉM RESISTE A MIM!" A voz ecoou firme e autoritária. Uma explosão de cosmo roxo. A cauda da armadura parou seu trabalho. Aquele ser poderoso não lembrava muito o cambaleante Radamanthys de antes. Talvez porque já não fosse o mesmo homem, se é que pertencia a tal espécie ainda.

"Oh, olá, Wyvern. Prazer em ver você de volta." Garuda sorria cinicamente. "Uísque puro, sem gelo. Quer um lanchinho também?"

"Saia dos meus aposentos! A ninguém é dado permanecer sem minha permissão!" Não havia mais hesitação, nem piedade, nenhum traço de submissão, nem de ser um pedido.

"Delicado como eu me lembrava. Fera selvagem sob mando de Hades. Feroz, sem dúvida." Ayacos sorriu, havia conseguido. O imperador ficaria satisfeito. "Eu já cumpri meu papel. Resta a você lembrar-se do seu. Vamos ter uma guerra, como deve saber."

"Eu sempre estou a serviço do Imperador, eu sempre luto até a morte."

"Ora, seu orgulho não arrefeceu em nada pelo visto."

"Não me provoque, sabe muito bem que não devemos nos enfrentar."

"Não tenho medo de você, dragãozinho." A última palavra foi dita de maneira cínica e debochada.

"Vai engolir seus dentes se não se retirar daqui!" Radamanthys bradou com o chão estremecendo diante de seu poder.

Até mesmo Ayacos sabia o quão perigoso Wyvern era. Deu meia volta, altivamente, indo até a porta e saindo antes que aquele ente pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Não era nada idiota.

"Harpia..." A voz grave e perigosa. O olhar cheio de paixão sem limites. Wyvern despertara, agora totalmente e, sem seu prometido, seu par, era mesmo uma fera selvagem sem controle, pronta a destroçar o que quer que fosse. Até mesmo Hades sabia que aquele kyoto podia destruir exércitos inteiros do meikai.

Radamanthys olhou-se no espelho que adornava uma das paredes. A súrplice estava quase negra, tão escura quanto sua alma de Wyvern. Sentiu um sorriso de escárnio surgir nos lábios ainda cortados. Humanos... Raça desgraçada que deveria ser destruída sem piedade por Hades – ou ao menos aqueles que fossem degenerados o suficiente para merecerem o inferno por morada.

Tinha trabalho a fazer. E muito trabalho. Ele estava de volta e sabia quem era.

Ainda assim, estava confuso, um tanto perdido. Sua última encarnação não fora fácil; morrera sentindo dor, lembrava-se de Kardia e dos ferimentos. Lembrava-se de tudo agora. Um ódio mortal subiu de suas entranhas. Maldito cavaleiro de escorpião! Novamente pensou em Valentine, mas não poderia falar com ele, ainda não. Sentia no íntimo que seu marido ainda estava adormecido e, se fosse até ele, talvez o matasse. Não, talvez Wyvern despertasse Harpia com mais facilidade. Ou talvez...

Radamanthys chamou Zelos, que veio todo prestativo e falso como de hábito.

"Alteza." Zelos inclinou-se. Temia, amava e odiava seu Kyoto na mesma proporção.

"Vou vistoriar meus domínios, fazer a ronda, todos saberão que voltei. Não quero surpresas desta vez. Avise-me se houver algum problema na superfície." Radamanthys sabia que sua vida era para lutar. Logo, era óbvio que renascera, pois estavam – ou estariam – em meio à alguma guerra. Precisava ver seu Imperador, mas depois. Agora? Precisava desenferrujar seus poderes.

"Sim, senhor Kyoto." Zelos estremeceu ao ver a figura perigosa sair pela porta. O Meikai estava completo. Os três juízes despertos. As almas teriam maus bocados pela frente.

Na Giudecca, Hades sorriu. Seu Kyoto preferido acordara de vez, sua fera mais assassina estava pronta para a guerra. Agora teriam outros problemas para lidar. A sanidade de Wyvern dependia da presença de Harpia, disso todos sabiam no meikai. Só que Valentine ainda não havia se manifestado em sua totalidade. Mandou chamar Sylphid de Basilisco, que não demorou em se apresentar.

"Senhor Imperador." O espectro de Basilisco era do exército de Garuda, mas também era amigo de Harpia.

"Valentine de Harpia precisa acordar ou teremos gravíssimos problemas. Wyvern está aqui e sabe muito bem o que isso significa." Hades não tinha medo algum, longe disso, mas seus planos precisavam da sanidade do Kyoto no lugar.

"Os métodos para acordar um espectro não são muito leves, Senhor Imperador."

"Eu sei disso, por isso vou pedir a um amigo e não a um inimigo. Acorde-o. É uma ordem."

"Mas, Wyvern..." Sylphid tinha certeza que assim que começasse a despertar Valentine, o Kyoto viria e a fúria dele destroçaria seu corpo antes mesmo que pudesse perceber a presença do juiz.

"Eu vou conter o Kyoto de Wyvern enquanto você desperta Harpia. Cumpra sua missão. Ayacos ficará na retaguarda, por medida de segurança."

Sylphid viu o poderoso Garuda aparecer por trás de si com um sorriso malévolo. Tinha certeza que o kyoto gostava daquilo.

"Como vai Wyvern, Ayacos?" A voz de Hades era sempre impressionante de se ouvir.

"Sem controle, majestade, como esperado. Sabe melhor que qualquer um que a loucura sempre permeou aquele juiz. Não à toa é o pior de todos nós em maldade e crueldade. Missões de destruição sempre foram as preferidas dele." Ayacos sabia do que falava. Cada vez que precisavam de alguém para arrasar algum território, ou domar revoltas, Wyvern era enviado.

Se os humanos soubessem o quanto de entes pérfidos caminhavam entre eles recolhendo o "lixo". Claro que muitas pessoas tinham salvação, mas as que não tinham eram trabalho dos espectros e, Ayacos não afastou o pensamento, gostava da tortura e sangue jorrando. Não eram seres livres, mas jamais seriam tão acorrentados quanto todos que iam parar no meikai.

"Apenas acordem Harpia." Foi a palavra final de Hades.

"Eu realmente não vou gostar de fazer isso." Sylphid falou e viu-se caminhando para o aposento do jovem espectro seguido de Garuda.

"Não precisa gostar. Apenas cumpra as ordens." Garuda retrucou e pausou o passo por momentos. "Problemas. Ajoelhe-se."

Antes que Sylphid sequer pensasse, sequer ousasse entender, uma presença atordoante se fez notar.

"Onde estão indo?" A voz de Wyvern, o olhar perscrutador.

"Vamos à casa de Harpia no Cocytes. Temos ordens para acordá-lo. Você se lembra como se faz isso, não é mesmo?" Ayacos mantinha a calma, não era lá de ter medo.

"Ninguém pode tocar meu marido!" A voz ríspida, o cosmo enlouquecido.

Sylphid permaneceu ajoelhado sentindo o ódio mortal daquele homem, ou demônio. Não podia conter seu temor. Era ignorância achar que alguém além dos juízes fazia frente aos poderes dele.

"Temos ordens e vamos cumpri-las." Ayacos respirou fundo. Não era fácil, nunca seria, lidar com aquele psicopata. "Se quiser, pode vir conosco."

"Se eu quiser? Ora, não me faça rir. Vocês é que irão me seguir." Marchou sem aguardar resposta, sabia muito bem o caminho e sentia os demais o seguindo. Um sorriso sádico no rosto bonito.

A energia pulsante de Radamanthys irradiou-se pelo chão até a porta da casa de Harpia. "Agora, sumam!" Wyvern preenchia toda a frente da construção com sua presença, seu cosmo e seu ódio. Sentiu que Valentine não estava acordado. "Eu cuidarei dele."

"E vai conseguir, por acaso?" Ayacos tinha um sorriso cínico em seu rosto bonito.

"Duvida de minha capacidade? Ele é meu marido!" Radamanthys respondeu socando a porta do casebre em que Harpia vivia.

"Senhor Kyoto de Garuda, melhor irmos embora." Basilisco estava enjoado, desconfortável e zonzo. Radamanthys emanava horror, a mera presença dele, naquele estado, era nauseante.

"Bem, se acha que consegue, apenas acorde-o, para o bem de ambos." Ayacos sorriu levemente, a voz soando maldosa e irritante.

"Eu sou Wyvern..." Foi a resposta orgulhosa de Radamanthys. "Não há nada que eu não consiga." Entrou na pequena casa e fechou a porta atrás de si, aliás, quase a derrubou tal sua força.

O corpo desfalecido de Valentine estava no chão e o loiro inglês ajoelhou-se, pegando-o com cuidado que nenhum ser do meikai acharia que ele possuía. Os olhos dourados marejados de lágrimas que um kyoto jamais derramaria.

A não ser que o kyoto em questão fosse Radamanthys e que a causa fosse seu amor incontrolável por Valentine.

"Acorde!" Radamanthys sentou o corpo menor no sofá e sua energia poderosa cobriu-o, fazendo com que a súrplice de Harpia reagisse e colasse ao corpo do jovem cipriota.

Como uma sanguessuga, a súrplice de Valentine uniu-se ao ruivo, emanando poder a comando do kyoto. A casa pequena estremeceu, o que alertou os dois homens do lado de fora.

"Não íamos embora?" Sylphid ousou perguntar vendo Garuda com as garras de sua indumentária fincadas no gelo do Cocytes e a postura de ataque que o deixava ameaçador.

"Nunca disse que iríamos embora, mesmo porque contenção pode ser necessária. Eu sei bem o que esses dois juntos podem fazer ao meikai se perderem o juízo ou se não conseguirem se entender."

"Pensei que as súrplices fossem cuidar disso." Sylphid suspirou. Também sabia...

"Eles ainda possuem consciência humana, sabe disso, nós todos temos consciência, apenas que dói demais se formos pensar muito. É como uma piada de mau gosto para nos torturar. Eu ainda me lembro de quem eu era e jamais voltarei a ser. Não que eu fosse lá grande coisa ou não seria um Kyoto, mas eu me recordo de algumas coisas que realmente gostaria de poder ter novamente." Ayacos deu um longo suspiro. Todos eles do meikai eram escravos de suas súrplices, mas tinham lá alguma autonomia. O problema era não se deixarem perder em meio à sanha assassina, à maldade e ao medo que emanavam das roupagens dominadas pelas estrelas maléficas de Hades.

Garuda pensou ainda que seu Imperador era poderoso ao extremo e que ninguém por ali ousaria ir contra os desejos dele; ou seja, lutar contra as súrplices era um desgaste desnecessário.

"Está sentindo falta de sua vida, senhor?" Basilisco suspirou parecendo compreender as divagações do kyoto à sua frente.

"Não temos vida, Sylphid, apenas emulação dela. Temos trabalho a fazer. Fique pronto. A julgar pelo grau de fúria do Kyoto e pela resistência que sinto no corpo de Valentine, talvez não vá ser tão fácil, mesmo para Wyvern."

"Sim, Senhor." Sylphid deixou o elmo toldar-lhe o olhar. Se fosse preciso, mataria Valentine com suas próprias mãos. Seguir ordens, manter a ordem, viver pela ordem. Não, viver por seu Deus. Fechou os olhos. E antes era apenas um ateu e agora era subserviente a um Deus?

Dentro da moradia de Harpia, não estava tudo correndo lá muito bem.

"Afaste-se de mim!" Valentine tinha nos orbes verdes um tanto de medo. Seu corpo inteiro doía pela ação da súrplice. Sua mente girava sentindo a paixão gritante e funda do kyoto perto dele. Sua alma tentava lutar, seu coração queria aceitar e queria fugir. Estava transtornado, com pavor, tinha dúvidas e não tinha. Sabia o que lera a respeito de Wyvern e Harpia e ao mesmo tempo...

Eram homens e ele era heterossexual!

Numa outra vida...

Quando estava vivo.

"Harpy no Valentine! Eu o mandei despertar! Obedeça, uma vez mais, ao comando de seu kyoto! Obedeça-me! Entregue-se ou eu vou ter que fazer o que não desejo, mas que farei sem hesitar!" Radamanthys ofegava de ódio, amor, descontrole, passionalidade, desejo, receio e dor. Seu amor por aquele homem, por aquele ser, era incomensurável. Era doentio.

Era mortal.

* * *

Resposta aos reviews sem conta no FFNet

Kass, espero que continue amando a fanfiction. Ela quase me pirou a vida pra refazer, mas agora estou com ela pronta e é um prazer ler seus comentários.

Lucky, não tem problema algum não ser boa com palavras, continue dizendo o que sentiu em cada capítulo que para mim é o bastante. E eu adoro quando se apaixonam por minhas loucuras. Hoje tem capítulo novo. Muito obrigada por seu carinho.

Nota: Uma pena que o pessoal não tenha gostado muito do capítulo dois, pois quase não houve comentários. Espero que gostem deste terceiro capítulo. Um novo será postado em duas semanas. Abraços.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEST I EVER HAD**

**ShiryuForever94**

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando meus argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, me poupem de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Tema do capítulo: Carnival of Rust, Poets of the fall

Mais que poderosa Beta Reader: Midnight Desire

**QUATRO**

**Despertar**

"Senhor..." A voz dolorida de Harpia soava baixa ainda. Ele não estava em sua plena consciência.

"Não apenas seu senhor." Wyvern era uma figura mítica, um dragão alado perigoso. A casa de Valentine era pequena, a majestosa figura do Kyoto de Wyvern parecia tomar conta de todos os cômodos. Seu cosmo roxo poderoso parecia infectar o ar e a sensação para um ainda confuso Valentine não era das melhores.

Valentine estava completamente zonzo. Era como se uma rocha o tivesse atingido. A súrplice de Harpia brilhava como se estivesse viva e, na verdade, estava. A presença do Kyoto fazia a veste do ruivo reagir de maneira intensa, como se precisasse daquilo, daquela energia toda.

A mente do cipriota parecia um furacão. Tentava não se deixar levar pela presença impactante e aterradora – e, ao mesmo tempo era tudo o que gostaria de fazer. Desde que fora escolhido, desde que vestira a súrplice a primeira vez, havia algo em sua existência que o empurrava para Radamanthys. Desde que chegara que sabia que havia algo estranho demais.

Mas estranheza era pouco para descrever tudo que a presença de Radamanthys causava.

"Eu posso ter que matar você, deve entender isso. Se eu não me controlar a tempo, apenas saiba que sinto muito, mas é minha natureza. E sinta-se honrado, não costumo me desculpar." Outra vez a presença hipnotizante do Kyoto, agora mais perto. "Reaja a mim, Valentine! Precisa reagir!"

A cauda da armadura de Radamanthys pareceu entender a mensagem e atravessou sem piedade a palma da mão de Valentine, rasgando a pele clara e provocando um grito de dor pura no cipriota.

O Kyoto? Um cintilar dourado de momentos e nada mais. Nenhuma palavra para aliviar a dor de Valentine, nada.

"Por que..." Valentine começou a falar, mas sua súrplice pareceu esmagar seu corpo e gemeu alto sentindo sua mente ser tomada por flashes de cenas que tinha certeza que não vivera. Uma inexplicável ânsia, uma busca desenfreada por algo... Sensação de vazio, um vazio tremendo que parecia levá-lo para mais e mais perto de Radamanthys.

Uma dor que crepitava no meio de todo seu corpo, subia por suas costas e explodia em sua cabeça. Era o que Valentine sentia no momento. Suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente e o sangue pingava da ferida na palma da mão. Via sangue em várias imagens, territórios cobertos de sangue, seu rosto coberto de vermelho, gritos. Não era nada agradável, mas não estava com medo.

"Pare de lutar contra o que sabe que não pode vencer. Diga-me como se sente." Radamanthys segurou-o pela cintura, sem ligar para o fato de que aquelas armaduras impediam que chegassem muito perto um do outro. "Somente eu posso libertar você, somente eu tenho poder para trazer você de volta ou mata-lo durante o processo. Estou no controle, mas perde-lo será bem fácil se você não me ajudar."

Um suspiro fundo e um toque até suave no rosto de Valentine. "Estou me controlando ao máximo, porque é você. Por favor, volte para mim ou irá morrer. Não posso impedir que o mal se espalhe, mas posso impedir que você sucumba a ele e consiga ser quem deve ser ao meu lado. Sei que sua mente está girando e se perdendo, mas é a única maneira. Olhe para mim e enxergue o que precisa ver."

**Do you breath the name of your saviour,**

**Você suspira o nome de seu salvador,**

**In your hour of need**

**Em sua hora de necessidade?**

**And taste the blame, if the flavour**

**E sente o gosto da culpa, se o sabor**

**Should remind you of greed**

**Fizer você se lembrar da ganância**

**Of implication, insinuation and you will,**

**Da implicância, insinuação e você lembrará,**

**Till you cannot lie still**

**Até que você não possa mais mentir**

**In all this turmoil before it cave and foil,**

**Em meio a esse tumulto antes que se esconda e desvie,**

**Come closing in for a kill**

**Avançará para matar**

"Eu não sei o que eu sinto... Não sei quem é você, não quero você. Me deixe..." Valentine gemeu novamente e tentou se afastar daquele homem. As palavras dele pareciam nada fazer ao Kyoto. Estava tão cansado. Tanta energia sendo colocada nele e retirada dele, numa troca doentia.

A face impassível do juiz mentia quanto à dor que o carcomia por dentro. Sentia tanto amor, Wyvern sentia tanto amor. Era como se sua chance de ser inteiro, de ser um ente completo, em plena força e poder, estivesse escorregando para longe através das negativas de Valentine.

Radamanthys e sua estrela maléfica não iriam aceitar. Ouvir que o único amor de todas as suas encarnações não o queria era desalentador. Soltou o corpo menor sem maiores cuidados. Seu parco controle da natureza assassina que possuía indo embora em gotas.

"Não vou aceitar suas palavras, não posso. Precisa se lembrar." Radamanthys ficou observando o ruivo se contorcer com a dor da opressão da súrplice, a ferida na palma da mão sangrando sem parar. "Não posso ajudar se você não entender quem é e, mais importante, se não aceitar que nunca mais será quem foi, nunca mais poderá voltar a ser humano e tem apenas a mim nessa existência perdida."

Radamanthys estava encurralado. Se usasse os métodos necessários, não tinha certeza que o corpo daquele Valentine aguentaria a provação. Queria-o de volta, mas não queria matar aquele homem, ou aquela alma, embora fosse a única opção se ele não despertasse. A súrplice partiria buscando outro hospedeiro. Poderia não ser tão importante assim, afinal Harpia voltaria, mas havia algo naquele corpo, naquela alma, que fascinava a parte humana do Kyoto. Ele parecia reconhecer muito mais que apenas um receptáculo naqueles olhos verdes. Era uma alma viva ainda. Um pouco apenas de humanidade, mas estava lá.

"Não sou Harpia..." Valentine murmurou sentindo as asas de sua súrplice fecharem-se sobre seu corpo e apertarem. "Eu não quero ser!" Bradou revoltado, lutando para se livrar daquilo.

Wyvern suspirou. Era malévolo, cruel e prepotente, mas sabia exatamente como aquele homem ali se sentia. Quando despertara para ser Wyvern também sofrera, e muito. Como aceitar que sua vida acabara e que agora era um ser abjeto e cheio de terror? Era para enlouquecer qualquer um. Quanto mais Valentine resistisse, mais o Kyoto teria certeza de que ele não era tão ruim assim. Era tão mais difícil para aqueles que ainda tinham alguma parcela boa em suas almas.

Tão mais difícil.

"Quem é Harpia? Radamanthys perguntou querendo delimitar os limites de realidade e sonho do outro.

"Quem acha que é? Ora, não se faça de idiota, você sabe, sua súrplice sabe, mas não quero que seja eu!" Valentine arfava, tentando ficar calmo e resistir. "Vá embora. Não tem nada para você aqui. Apenas me deixe morrer."

"Estou tentando saber quem você é, ou era, Valentine. Eu sei quem é Harpia, sei tudo que há para saber. Sei que você resiste demais e pode morrer por isso, sei que será trocado por qualquer outro corpo se não se deixar tomar e posso notar que tem algo de bom em sua alma ou não estaria sendo tão difícil assim aceitar. Que tal parar de achar-me um completo imbecil e aceitar seu destino antes que eu tenha que piorar sua situação? Não hesitarei!" E falar isso já era hesitação... Ele já teria socado, derrubado, esmagado, qualquer outro espectro que resistisse, mas não conseguia fazer aquilo com Harpia... Com Valentine. Droga, com Valentine de Harpia! Eram um só. E eram dois. Era confuso demais, mas era como deveria ser e sempre fora.

O juiz não conseguia ir adiante e cumprir suas ameaças. Não conseguia.

Não tão friamente, não tão rapidamente.

"Prefiro a morte a ter que me deitar com você." Valentine murmurou sentindo ainda mais dor. "Você é violento, cruel e insensível. Eu li os diários de meu predecessor, eu sei toda a história de amor dos dois, mas realmente, não vejo em você o que ele via. Não há carinho em você. Só há essa alma... Negra! Me deixe em paz! Ou então mate-me de uma vez. Por que hesita se é uma alma podre sanguinária sem piedade? Você não é o todo poderoso sanguinário serviçal de Hades? O cão de Pandora?"

Os olhos verdes de Valentine estavam resolutos e aquilo fez Wyvern recuar. Era impensável, inacreditável, mas alguma coisa em Radamanthys reagia a toda a honra do outro. Era um homem honrado o que havia ali à sua frente. Não era qualquer um. A estrela maléfica não se enganaria. Na mente do juiz a súrplice jogava pensamentos insensatos, maldades indizíveis porque ela sabia que ambos seriam entregues à danação. Não havia salvação sem Harpia. Uma parte de Radamanthys não sabia se queria ser salvo. Não sabia se gostaria de sentir algo.

Não mais.

A armadura do Kyoto ergueu suas asas e um cosmo destrutivo fez todos os móveis do pequeno cômodo serem atirados nas paredes. Wyvern estava frustrado e furioso. Não queria ser privado daquele por quem esperara por séculos!

**Come feed the rain**

**Venha suprir a chuva**

**'cause I'm thirsty for your love,**

**Pois eu estou sedento pelo seu amor,**

**Dancing underneath the skies of lust**

**Dançando sob os céus do desejo**

**Yeah, feed the rain**

**Yeah, alimente a chuva**

**'cause without your love my life**

**Pois sem o seu amor minha vida**

**Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust**

**Não é nada além deste parque de diversões abandonado**

Um soco potente atirou Valentine como um trapo velho contra uma das paredes e o espectro pareceu desfalecer. Radamanthys o pegou no colo e chutou a porta, derrubando-a dos caixilhos. Viu Garuda e Sylphid do lado de fora. "SUMAM! Ele é problema meu." Seus olhos ardiam e o gelo sob seus pés rachava pela intensa energia. Não queria desistir, mas estava ficando numa posição insustentável.

"Sou juiz de Hades como você e estou apenas cumprindo meus deveres, não vou sumir daqui, pois me foi ordenado manter tudo em ordem no meikai e isso deve incluir um Kyoto descontrolado como você, Wyvern." Não havia simpatia nem subserviência. Eram equivalentes em seu cargo de juízes. Ayacos não iria se afastar.

Sylphid permaneceu onde estava, não podia de jeito algum se intrometer naquela pequena contenda.

"Eu vou resolver tudo, ao meu jeito. Ou quer que eu deixe Valentine no chão para irmos às vias de fato? Não tem nada melhor para fazer? Que tal ir caçar almas perdidas, Ayacos?" O vento uivava sem parar. O Cocytes não era ambiente para qualquer um permanecer muito tempo, talvez com exceção de Valentine. O Kyoto de Garuda soube que não ia ser da maneira mais fácil.

Ayacos olhou o céu do meikai, sentiu as rajadas gélidas, perdeu alguns momentos avaliando o cosmo agressivo de Wyvern e perscrutou o corpo desmaiado no colo do inglês. Sua missão era conter o loiro, mas ninguém fazia isso melhor que Valentine, ou melhor, Harpia. "Sylphid, você foi encarregado de despertar Harpia, será que faria isso melhor que o Kyoto?"

Basilisco respirou fundo. Estava numa situação maluca. Não gostaria de acordar Harpia, pois não era agradável provocar ao extremo o corpo de alguém para obter uma resposta da estrela maléfica. Na verdade, não era apenas o corpo que era levado ao extremo, a alma ainda humana, se resistisse, também era bem machucada. "Como o senhor disse, fui encarregado de fazer tal trabalho, pelo próprio Hades, a menos que isso ocorra de outras formas. Talvez dentro de uma ou duas horas. Quem sabe? Eu poderia ter tido algum tipo de discussão com o juiz Wyvern e por isso estive fora de combate uns tempos."

Ayacos sorriu de leve, entendera a ideia de Basilisco. Era honrosa para todos.

"Não preciso de favores." A voz metálica do Kyoto inglês soou bem baixa, e perigosa. A mente sagaz de Radamanthys já havia compreendido que aquele trabalho, acordar Harpia, havia sido designado àqueles dois que, por liberalidade, haviam cedido um pouco para que ele tentasse, mas seu orgulho recusava-se a agradecer. Não queria permitir ao mesmo tempo em que temia não poder suportar o que necessitava ser feito: rasgar a alma dentro do corpo de Valentine, causar-lhe horror indizível até seu pior lado aparecer para Harpia poder renascer.

"Seu orgulho continua intacto, Radamanthys. No entanto, também tenho o meu. Ou resolveremos do jeito proposto por Sylphid ou irei avisar o imperador de que talvez precisemos de medidas mais extremas para acordar essa avezinha de rapina..." Ayacos sorria como se tivesse dito a coisa mais agradável do mundo, embora fosse uma grave ameaça chamar Hades para resolver. Todos seriam punidos pela incompetência em lidar com o assunto e por não terem cumprido seus deveres.

Os dois kyotos encararam-se por momentos. Radamanthys trincou os dentes, revoltado por saber que teria que ceder – mas saber disso não significava necessariamente que seria o que ele viria a fazer. A súrplice escura exalava perigo e o corpo do inglês obedeceria, sem dúvida.

Sob o olhar preocupado de Sylphid, o corpo de Valentine foi colocado no chão e uma nuvem poderosa de cosmo roxo se desprendia da veste de Radamanthys.

"Se é combate que você quer, é o que terá, não esqueci o que você fez para despertar a alma negra que habita em mim. Eu não revidei seus golpes com potência suficiente daquela vez, mas isso irá mudar."

"Talvez eu o destrua devagar para dar chance de que se arrependa." Ayacos não ia fugir de um desafio direto, jamais.

"Altezas, o Imperador não irá gostar de vê-los desperdiçando energia..." Sylphid ainda tentou contemporizar, mas um soco potente de Garuda o atirou longe.

O cosmo dos juízes se inflamou. Não estavam nada calmos. Seres escondidos do meikai surgiram dentre pedregulhos, por trás de pequenos montes de gelo, com olhares de curiosidade e escárnio. Quem sabe aqueles dois não se matassem? Eram os maiores torturadores, os mais doentios, eram juízes.

Algumas formas ectoplásmicas se acercaram do local, esperando.

O vento cortante, gelado, perigoso, esbranquiçado.

Pequenos flocos caíam no rosto de Wyvern e outros flocos no rosto de Garuda.

Radamanthys se deu conta de que não queria viver. Depois de ouvir o que Valentine lhe dissera, para que resistir? Deveria lutar, se esforçar, apenas para ser rechaçado? Hesitou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Concluiu para si mesmo que não precisava sobreviver.

**It's all a game, avoiding failure,**

**É tudo um jogo, evitando falhar,**

**When true colours will bleed**

**Quando as verdadeiras faces irão sangrar**

**All in the name, of misbehaviour**

**Tudo em nome, do mal comportamento**

**And the things we don't need**

**E das coisas que nós não precisamos**

O soco de Garuda atingiu o Kyoto de Wyvern com potência máxima; afinal de contas, Ayacos esperava que o outro se esquivasse.

A parede contra a qual o pesadíssimo conjunto formado pelo Kyoto inglês e sua súrplice foram jogados não resistiu ao impacto e desabou. Uma nova entrada para a casa de Harpia.

Sangue escorrendo pela boca, o dragão alado se levantou com fúria no olhar âmbar vincado de riscas vermelhas. O cosmo alto e intimidador. Voou como uma fera assassina, que na realidade era, até onde Ayacos estava. Tão depressa quanto o vento enraivecido que agora uivava perto deles.

Violência.

A linguagem que Wyvern mais entendia.

Rolaram pelo chão engalfinhados numa luta cheia de socos, pontapés, sangue e dor. As súrplices de ambos eram poderosas, fortes.

Não havia dúvida alguma nos dois. Não iam parar até que um deles se rendesse. E, decididamente, rendição não era palavra comum no vocabulário daqueles dois seres infernais.

No chão, alheio a tudo aquilo, o corpo de Valentine de Harpia começou a se mover, devagar. Não estava consciente, ainda não. No entanto, a súrplice estava. Muito viva e cheia de energia.

Mais golpes de Radamanthys em Ayacos e vice-versa.

E mais sangue escorrendo pelo gelo, num contraste entre o rubro e o nevado. Gotas voaram e se depositaram na súrplice de Harpia, parecendo fazê-la queimar.

Sylphid se recobrou do golpe após algum tempo e ouvia os potentes socos, sentia os cosmos virulentos, violentos, descontrolados. Correu até onde via o corpo de Valentine estremecer e tocou na súrplice. "Acorde, por favor, acorde. Somente você vai conseguir impedir esses dois."

Gemidos fracos. Valentine não estava totalmente desperto, mas Harpia se ergueu, levando aquele corpo junto. O cosmo roxo forte, mas não tanto quanto poderia ser pois ainda não havia consciência total em Valentine, se espalhou naquela parte do Cocytes.

Foi o bastante para Radamanthys parar de golpear Ayacos e se virar, preocupado, tateando alguma emoção naquela confusão de almas, Harpia, Valentine, Radamanthys, Wyvern. Quem era quem? O amor deles no meio daquela confusão.

Se é que ainda havia amor.

Amor no inferno era uma ironia que aqueles dois espectros há muito haviam aprendido a reconhecer para suportarem juntos seus destinos caóticos.

**I lust for after no disaster can touch,**

**Eu desejo que nenhum desastre possa nos tocar,**

**Touch us anymore**

**Nos tocar nunca mais**

**And more than ever I hope to never fall**

**E mais do que nunca, eu desejo nunca cair em tentação**

**Where enough is not the same it was before**

**Onde o bastante não é o mesmo que era antes**

"Creio que ver Wyvern morrer talvez resolva todos os problemas para todo mundo. Apenas conseguirá me deter se estiver desperto, Valentine de Harpia." Ayacos de Garuda aproveitou que a atenção de Radamanthys estava no jovem cipriota e atingiu o Kyoto de Wyvern com seu Garuda Flap.

O vôo de Garuda.

Era um golpe impressionante. Não o pior de todos, mas era poderoso. O adversário se via lançado em velocidade incrível aos céus, deixando-o confuso e sem defesa, uma longa distância percorrida em pouco tempo. Mas, o tal voo não durava muito, pois logo vinha a queda, um grande impacto capaz de destroçar um corpo sem piedade.

Mesmo que Radamanthys estivesse vestido com sua súrplice, seria um golpe devastador.

O corpo do inglês começou a cair. Sylphid mordeu os lábios, não podia interferir.

"Que me diz, Harpia? Ou melhor, que me diz, Valentine?" Ayacos sorria, um jeito cínico no olhar. Ele não ia deter a queda, ele realmente não se importava. "Será culpa sua, afinal de contas toda esta luta é por sua causa. Pelo visto sua alma humana não é assim grande coisa. Cúmplice de assassinato é um bom crime, será ótimo ver você vagando sozinho por aí quando Harpia assumir o controle e descobrir que você, resto humano, foi o responsável por separar o amor de Wyvern do amor de Harpia. Mas, nada disso lhe diz respeito, não é mesmo? Que são seres cósmicos vivos há séculos para um reles humanozinho de merda?"

"PARE!" A voz de Valentine, ainda medianamente desperto, soou. A mão doía horrivelmente, a mente embaralhada não entendia tudo que o nepalês dizia, mas sabia que aquilo devia cessar.

"Ora, mas por qual motivo? Você não liga para ele, não se importa com o que esse lixo do meikai possa ser. Para que se preocupar? É apenas Radamanthys, você mal o conhece, ao contrário de Harpia. Wyvern vai sobreviver, já não posso dizer o mesmo de seu hospedeiro, que nem é tão bonito assim, diga-se de passagem." Ayacos não parava de falar, nem de provocar. Queria ver até onde aquele ser aguentaria.

Finalmente acordado, Valentine sentia dores incomensuráveis. Seu senso de justiça estava mais vivo que nunca. "Ele ainda está vivo dentro daquela súrplice! Ainda há algo humano lá dentro! Ele vai sofrer!" Valentine falou mais alto, dando-se conta de que não era apenas um ser do inferno dentro da súrplice. Radamanthys era alguém, tinha vivido e morrido e tinha sido dominado e... E?

Seu coração humano doeu. Sua estrela maléfica o atiçou mais um tanto. Sua mente obliterou-se da realidade daquela situação com lembranças cruéis e também com cenas de amor. Beijos, abraços, salvação. "Por favor, pare..." Gemeu enquanto a súrplice de Harpia parecia sugar o sangue de Radamanthys derramado sobre ela em gotas.

**Come feed the rain**

**Venha suprir a chuva**

**'cause I'm thirsty for your love,**

**Pois eu estou sedento pelo seu amor,**

**Dancing underneath the skies of lust**

**Dançando sob os céus do desejo**

**Yeah, feed the rain**

**Yeah, alimente a chuva**

**'cause without your love my life**

**Pois sem o seu amor minha vida**

**Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust**

**Não é nada além deste parque de diversões abandonado**

"Seu pedido é muito educado, mas de que adiantaria para ele viver se tudo que ele queria era você? Ou melhor, Harpia. Ou talvez, quem sabe, se tivessem oportunidade, talvez pudessem ser amigos e tornar tudo mais fácil? Você não deu chance alguma a ele, deu? Claro que não! Afinal de contas, o que lhe importa outrem se está apavorado demais e é estúpido demais para pensar em outra pessoa além de você? Existe honra no meikai, apesar de tudo, e você descartou o desgraçado que é tido pelo mais honrado de todos nós. Grande feito, não acha? Está feliz agora?"

Valentine estremeceu, sentia a agonia intensa de sua súrplice, sentia seu estômago contrair de puro nervosismo, sentia dor na alma, no corpo, na mão ferida, sentia vontade de morrer de uma vez e deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Paz parecia algo impossível. Morrer era para ser uma morte afinal de contas! Ao invés disso, dilemas morais e chacotas? Mas que inferno!

Porque afinal de contas era o inferno.

Garuda sentiu a aproximação do corpo indefeso que se dirigia ao solo em velocidade vertiginosa. "Creio que você tem... Vinte segundos para decidir se usará os poderes de Harpia para tentar salvá-lo ou se vai deixá-lo morrer, porque eu garanto que o corpo de Radamanthys será destroçado. O que vai ser?"

O que ia ser?

Pavor inumano dominou os resquícios de alma humana de Valentine. Seria responsável por aquilo. Por que seria responsável? O quê tinha ele a ver com tudo aquilo? O quê? Ouvia os gritos desesperados de sua súrplice. Mas por quê? A súrplice resistiria. Então qual seria o problema? Por que aquilo o incomodava tanto?

"Quinze segundos." A voz de Garuda era fria e distante.

Um sussurro agoniado, mas que ecoou como um trovão na mente de Valentine.

"Por que ele é um bom homem, coisa que eu já não sou há milênios. Salve... Salve-o. Ele pode dominar Wyvern e ser alguém de que você se orgulhe. Você é um bom homem, eu posso sentir. Salve... Radamanthys, não por mim, por você."

Valentine gritou. Agonia misturada com confusão, delírio, medo, sensação de impotência.

"Oh, parece que isso está indo muito bem." Ayacos ria, simplesmente ria. Ah, a capacidade maldosa de uma súrplice. Se bem que estava achando que as emanações de Harpia pareciam mais doces que deveriam. Melhor não pensar muito. "Dez segundos."

Sylphid agoniou-se. "Valentine... Por favor. Ele é seu general. Ele... Eu não sei o que pensar."

Na mente do cipriota, a repetição incessante.

"Salve-o, salve-o, salve-o..."

"E-eu não posso!" O ruivo travava imensa batalha para se manter são.

"Não o deixe, não vá embora, não o abandone. Ele jamais abandonaria você." Harpia entoava seus encantos maléficos.

"Ele jamais deixaria você." Imagens de lutas, missões, mortes, fugas, destruição.

"Ele ama tanto você." Juras de amor, no silêncio quebrado por gemidos enquanto se amavam no castelo do Kyoto...

**Don't walk away, don't walk away, ooh, when the world is burning**

**Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o mundo está queimando**

**Don't walk away. don't walk away, ooh, when the heart is yearning**

**Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o coração está desejando**

**Don't walk away, don't walk away, ooh, when the world is burning**

**Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o mundo está queimando**

**Don't walk away. don't walk away, ooh, when the heart is yearning**

**Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o coração está desejando**

A luz roxa intensa da armadura de Harpia brilhou com força absurda. A neve veio mais forte, mais rápida, mais enregelante. Garras afiadas cortaram o ar, olhos verdes retiniram com as asas se abrindo na imponente presença.

"EU SOU HARPIA!"

"Uh?" Ayacos nem se mostrou impressionado. "Mesmo? Cinco segundos..." O zunido do corpo de Radamanthys descendo para a destruição.

"Jamais!" A força sobrehumana de dois braços estendidos, asas púrpuras equilibrando o peso inacreditável de uma súrplice cheia de detalhes e metal. Pernas poderosas impulsionando para cima num salto perfeito e um abraço protetor em torno do corpo desacordado.

Rosnares.

Uma espécie de guincho, de silvo, um grito de... Harpia.

O espírito mais valente da floresta conforme antigas lendas indígenas. A ave também conhecida como Gavião-Real sempre era monogâmica e morria sozinha após perder seu par.

"Agora, se me dão licença." A voz baixa, calma, porem audível, o olhar frio e distante, a armadura reluzindo.

"Creio que terminamos, Sylphid." Ayacos deu meia volta, sem sequer se despedir e, acompanhado de Basilisco, sumiu num cosmo poderoso para a Giudecca. Harpia estava de volta.

* * *

Este foi o penúltimo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando e comentem. O capítulo final virão em três ou quatro semanas. Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**BEST I EVER HAD**

**ShiryuForever94**

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando meus argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, me poupem de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

Rosnares.

Uma espécie de guincho, de silvo, um grito de... Harpia.

O espírito mais valente da floresta conforme antigas lendas indígenas. A ave também conhecida como Gavião-Real sempre era monogâmica e morria sozinha após perder seu par.

"Agora, se me dão licença." A voz baixa, calma, porem audível, o olhar frio e distante, a armadura reluzindo.

"Creio que terminamos, Sylphid." Ayacos deu meia volta, sem sequer se despedir e, acompanhado de Basilisco, sumiu num cosmo poderoso para a Giudecca. Harpia estava de volta.

**Fim de Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

**CINCO**

**Reencontro**

"Senhor..." Sylphid sentia a agonia de Valentine, e sentia a raiva do Kyoto. "Será que podíamos simplesmente ter vindo embora?" Estava preocupado. Aqueles dois poderiam destruir o Cocytes inteiro.

"Não se preocupe, vamos ficar à espreita." Instalou-se atrás de uma gigantesca pedra de gelo, com o outro espectro ao seu lado. "Hades disse que iria tentar ajudar de algum jeito. Esse Radamanthys só me dá trabalho."

Sylphid anuiu e ficou de guarda.

Enquanto isso, um facho de luz poderosa, uma energia incrível, pareceu inserir-se no casebre de Harpia. Um raio roxo e potente que insidiou-se pelo corpo desacordado de Radamanthys e o fez gemer baixo, além de fazer Valentine respirar fundo. Uma espécie de retinir mental. Quase uma voz.

"Acalme-se, Kyoto. Eu não desejo que sofra, apenas tente ficar calmo."

Hades.

O Senhor de todo o inferno fazia o que dissera que faria. Controlava Radamanthys ao mesmo tempo em que verificava se realmente Harpia havia despertado. O casebre começou a tremer tal a força do Deus do Submundo.

"Devo entrar lá?" Sylphid falou de repente, preocupado.

"Deve ficar quieto no seu canto e esperar." A voz de comando de Ayacos não deixava dúvidas. Eram agora apenas espectadores.

"Senhor Hades." Harpia falou entredentes. Odiava ser investigado daquela maneira, ser percorrido pela energia forte.

Um gemido baixo e olhos muito dourados se abriram em fúria. "Onde?" Debateu-se no colo de Harpia que o levava para a cama no quarto de sua casa.

"No meu colo, indo pra cama depois de ser jogado longe pelo Garuda Flap." Um tom de metal e um tom de carinho.

"Não preciso ser carregado."

"Não preciso que precise. Fique quieto, tive muito trabalho desta vez para voltar para você e o mínimo que pode fazer é ficar QUIETO." Olhar verde numa energia incrível. Valentine de Harpia não era apenas o amor de Radamanthys, ou um espectro. Era o braço direito de Wyvern e um dos mais poderosos do meikai.

"Creio que já posso deixa-los a sós." Tal como surgira, a potente energia do Senhor do Submundo foi se esvaindo. Um comando foi dado e qualquer espectro por perto foi afastado, incluindo Sylphid e Ayacos. Se houvesse algum problema grave, não haveria mortes, ao menos não muitas, assim esperava Hades.

Dentro da casa de Valentine, uma tensão se formara em alguns segundos. Por fim...

"Harpia..." O sorriso de Radamanthys abriu-se e ele realmente debateu-se até ficar em pé na frente do outro homem. "Nosso reencontro não pode ser comigo no seu colo parecendo uma mocinha."

Valentine de Harpia sorriu levemente e tirou o elmo, soltando os cabelos vermelhos que logo escorreram pelas costas. "Embora às vezes você goste de ser a mocinha?" Um olhar verde cheio de malícia. Era Valentine, mas era Harpia, numa mescla incrível.

"Senti sua falta." Olhos dourados em fúria, cosmo forte remendando os danos da luta contra Ayacos.

"Não estou totalmente pronto, ainda há muito de Valentine por aqui e ele não está tão feliz, mas iremos aprender."

"Ele é um bom homem, cuide dele. A alma dele é boa, não inocente, creio que ele pode ficar um pouco triste, ou perdido. Pelo pouco que sei dele, creio que amar um homem não era algo normal na vida que tinha antes." Radamanthys sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo. Sim, ainda havia resquícios de almas humanas neles e precisavam entender e aceitar ou a vida ali embaixo seria mais que terrível.

"Ele me permitiu voltar quando eu pedi. Está aqui, no meu coração, me dando forças, pois acho que compreendeu o quanto eu o amo."

"É um pouco confusa nossa vida, somos dois num mesmo corpo, precisamos de nossos hospedeiros para viver e alguns os solapam até não restar mais nada, mas admito que além de gostar de quem tive que dominar, também gostei do pouco que vi desse homem que você escolheu." O olhar de Radamanthys era calmo. Lembrou-se dos primeiros dias, do temor e orgulho dele. Da parca inocência do cipriota que estava agora com sua Harpia dentro de si.

"Vamos dar-lhes algum tempo?" Harpia e sua voz fria e, no entanto, agradável, parecia pedir permissão. Viu o leve concordar do loiro e concentrou-se.

O cosmo de Harpia fulgiu um tanto mais fracamente e um suspiro se ouviu. "Que bom que está de volta. É estranho sentir o que eu sinto, mas é agradável ao mesmo tempo. Está muito ferido?" Valentine estava exausto. Sabia que sua alma se mesclaria à estrela maléfica e que seria uma combinação de almas, mas ainda era difícil e lutava para aceitar tudo que sentia.

"Obrigado por tudo que fez. Não é todo mundo que aguenta ser torturado do jeito que fomos e ainda ter algum sossego para fazer o que fazemos melhor: vigiar o mundo dos mortos." Radamanthys se levantou e foi até o cipriota com um olhar curioso. "É tão ruim assim saber que vai me amar pela eternidade? No entanto, veremos isso depois." Radamanthys fechou os olhos por um momento.

Valentine corou imediatamente, a presença de Radamanthys era impossível de resistir. Os cabelos dourados sem o elmo, olhos cor de âmbar com uma ferocidade que o faziam ainda mais sedutor. "É que eu nunca..."

"Eu sei. O kyoto analisou você inteiro quando vestiu a súrplice. Meu corpo também não era de alguém que amasse outro homem. Isso importa tanto assim? Já estamos mortos e talvez essas estrelas saibam o que é melhor para nós dois." Havia sinceridade intensa no tom de voz e no olhar.

"Você me confunde, assim como eu mesmo não compreendo. Somos dois, somos um, sou Valentine mas sou Harpia, você parece um monstro sanguinário e ao mesmo tempo é tão doce quanto Harpia escreveu no seu diário e eu..." Ruborizou novamente, sem graça.

"Zelos o mandou ler os diários, eu sei que sim. Radamanthys também os fazia. Nunca foi fácil para nenhum dos dois, no entanto eles se entendiam. Será que eu valho a pena o suficiente para você tentar? Há algo no meu coração, que pode ser negro e perdido, mas ainda tem algo de humano. Eu realmente me importo." Aproximou-se do ruivo e tocou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, pois as luvas de metal não eram nada românticas. "Vamos devagar, está bem?"

Hipnotizado. Era como Valentine se sentia. Era uma vida tão diferente, tão distante da que tinha e ainda assim havia um calor, um desassossego, perto de Radamanthys. "Não sei o que fazer." Respondeu sinceramente, fechando os olhos e reabrindo-os em choque quando a boca do Kyoto estava na sua, lentamente, tocando devagar, se insinuando. Não conseguiu resistir. Mal se conheciam! E ao mesmo tempo, eram séculos de vida juntos. Era estranho demais!

Valentine sentiu sua alma vibrar, seu corpo reviver e envolveu o pescoço do loiro com seus braços, ouvindo o clamor do metal que revestia ambos lembrar que contato físico no meikai era algo completamente alucinado. Não se importou. Tentou se acalmar e deixou-se beijar, perdendo o ar ao sentir calor incrível vindo do corpo que deveria estar morto.

Foi quando os detentores reais daquelas súrplices retomaram o controle.

"Temos trabalho a fazer." Radamanthys separou o beijo com olhar assassino. Wyvern estava voltando. "Iremos devagar, pois eu não quero que nos percamos um do outro, nem desejo submeter você à força. Só quero deixar claro que esse homem que recebeu Wyvern, realmente gosta de você, Valentine. Por tudo que você demonstra de calma e até de bondade. Não é normal num espectro, mas pode ser bom para nós dois."

"Eu vou tentar. É novo demais." Foi a última frase até a aura mais fria de Harpia aparecer.

"Vamos trabalhar." Wyvern olhou em torno e consertou a casa com seu cosmo poderoso, fazendo-a voltar a ter uma porta e a parecer habitável. "Vá jantar comigo hoje. Vamos conversar um pouco. Precisamos ajustar nossos hospedeiros."

"Você quer dizer fazer sexo quente, alucinado, selvagem e tresloucado e matar a saudade que tem de mim?" Ironia mordaz aparecendo no rosto bonito.

"Não me provoque. Quero que nós quatro estejamos em plena sintonia."

"Percebe o quão esquizofrênico é isso?"

"Eles irão se fundir a nós, não há como não ser assim. Até lá iremos ter oscilações alopradas, diálogos sem sentido e muita confusão mental."

"A-amor?" Agora era Valentine e estava em choque.

"Não vou desistir de você. E não é por Radamanthys, é por mim, Wyvern, já fui um homem e sinceramente, acho que me sinto mais humano com você por perto. Agora se me dá licença, arrulhos não fazem meu estilo." Saiu da pequena casa confuso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Teriam muito trabalho, muito tempo, para tentarem se acertar novamente. Também lera as memórias de seu antecessor e compreendera que sua fúria assassina somente o deixava quando estava perto de Harpia.

E os dias foram passando, logo havia meses de convívio entre os exércitos de Hades com os escolhidos aprendendo a manejar seus novos poderes e entender o que lhes tinha acontecido.

Na infinidade do Cocytes, fazendo sua ronda, um espectro ruivo pensava que era época de Natal. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia resolver algo que ele mesmo provocara.

Naqueles meses, desde que haviam novamente se entendido, Wyvern e Harpia estavam trabalhando com afinco para estabelecer laços entre seus hospedeiros que praticamente já estavam completamente dominados e tranquilos, mas não totalmente, não era fácil. Eram perfeitos desconhecidos que se amavam há séculos. Esquisito mas verdadeiro.

No entanto, havia acontecido algo que os fizera ficar longe um do outro. Valentine arrependia-se de várias palavras maldosas que trocara com Radamanthys quando sentia medo ou apenas não queria aceitar quem era. Oscilava entre compreender e negar, entre aceitar e se rebelar.

Um dia em especial, quando dissera que jamais poderia amar um homem e vira o desgosto e tristeza nos olhos dourados, ainda rendia suspiros de arrependimentos. Como pudera ser tão frio? Lembrara-se de sua vida terrena e tentara, inutilmente, desistir. Havia se atirado nos rios de sangue, cansado de ver tanta desgraça, morte, sangue, perdição e já não queria viver. Que Harpia achasse outrem.

Sentira dor terrível nas queimaduras carcomendo sua carne até ser arrancado de lá por Wyvern. Debatera-se no colo dele, irritado e dissera que jamais seria uma bicha apaixonada!

A escuridão no olhar do inglês fizera Valentine sentir o mais intenso frio que jamais sentira. Nunca vira tanta mágoa em alguém em toda sua vida. Ou morte.

"É isso que acha que eu sou? Apenas um corpo idiota que não sente?" Olhos dourados com fios vermelhos e, ou Valentine estava louco, ou houvera uma lágrima que não caíra naqueles olhos.

"Estou cansado." Valentine dissera sentindo-se um idiota completo.

"Não é porque sou um ser infernal que todos no mundo pensam que não presta que não posso ser magoado. Apesar de ser um demente, eu tenho honra e, em algum lugar, tenho sentimentos. Não vou forçar você, jamais o faria, apenas pense que não tenho mais nada, nem ninguém e pensei que era assim que se sentia também. Perdoe-me o incômodo. Eu o deixarei aos cuidados de Queen e quando estiver recuperado, podemos estabelecer um relacionamento ao menos de respeito. Não vou deixar que a súrplice o mate e arrume outro, me acostumei com você, Radamanthys também." A voz era distante e monocórdia. "Já perdi tudo que tinha..."

"Radamanthys, eu..." o ruivo sentiu tristeza intensa. Viu o rosto do loiro se contorcer e soube que já não era Wyvern falando. Era Radamanthys. O inglês realmente jamais forçara nada. Conduzia-se com cuidadosa atenção e respeito. O que ele, Valentine, estava fazendo sendo grosseiro daquela maneira? Sentiu-se o que todos diziam que eles eram: um monstro.

Os dias seguintes, sem palavra alguma do Kyoto, sem visita alguma, sem contato algum, fizeram Valentine sentir por inteiro a profunda solidão dos campos de gelo, das almas gritando, danação eterna. Harpia parecia chorar o tempo todo, mas era algo tão profundo que Valentine descobriu-se dominando a súrplice sem muita interferência. Wyvern deveria ter feito algo. Harpia sempre obedecia a Wyvern. Sempre.

Suas feridas haviam se curado aos poucos, mas sentia-se um criminoso. Ouvia relatos dos trabalhos de seu superior, mas nunca mais o vira. Descobriu-se sentindo falta da presença impactante e soturna.

Quinze dias e Valentine se via procurando sinais da presença de Radamanthys. E de Wyvern. Era esquisito e loucura demais numa só existência, mas aquele ser... Aquele homem... Debatia-se em dúvidas e em saudade. E sentir saudade daquele psicopata devia ser influência nefasta do meikai, não havia outra explicação. Sabia de tudo que acontecia pelos demais espectros e demônios menores, mas não trocara mais nenhuma palavra com ele.

Observava os campos brancos, a imensidão perdida e sentia falta dele... Haviam conversado sobre tantas coisas! Haviam jantado juntos várias vezes, haviam até mesmo rido de algumas estórias...

E agora não havia mais com quem conversar, nem havia com quem "sentir" nada pois o trabalho era infindo, como eram suas existências e a eternidade começou a parecer uma sentença de punição eterna.

"O que eu fiz..." Valentine lamentou-se em mais uma quinzena sem notícia alguma fora as ordens por escrito e trabalhos conjuntos designados por um emissário. O Kyoto estava mantendo sua promessa de não impor nada. Nas raras vezes em que o via, não trocavam nenhum olhar e as palavras eram apenas ordens e comandos.

Parecia que Wyvern, o sanguinário, havia substituído completamente qualquer humanidade de seu hospedeiro. Ou talvez Radamanthys apenas tivesse aceitado se fundir completamente e estava lá, encolhido em algum lugar. Aquilo doeu em Valentine.

Mais dois dias de agonia e um cosmo intenso surgiu na pequena casa do Cocytes. Valentine pulou da poltrona aonde estava e assustou-se ao ver a porta abrir e Minos de Griffon aparecer com olhar soturno.

"O que você, lixinho do mundo superior, pensa que está fazendo ao Kyoto de Wyvern? Não tem respeito? Não tem limites? Acha que por estarmos no inferno somos todos um bando de ignaros sádicos, ou masoquistas, ou desonrados, talvez apenas almas que ninguém quer? Quem você acha que é, Valentine?"

De olhos arregalados, Valentine sentiu a súrplice de Harpia cobri-lo com a entrada de Ayacos de Garuda no recinto e sentiu seus ossos estalarem ao curvar-se a comando de seu traje. Eram dois juízes, devia-lhes respeito e submissão. Mal conseguia formular um pensamento tal o negror e monstruosidade que sentia vindo daqueles dois.

"Agora, você vai ouvir. E obedecer. Sente-se, temos muito o que ensinar." Ayacos apenas fez um gesto e Valentine foi jogado em uma cadeira. A conversa seria tensa...

* * *

Nota: Era para ser o último capítulo, mas houve uma pane no meu computador e perdi tudo que tinha feito. Fui obrigada a reescrever tudo e ficou maior que eu pensava. Eu prometi terminar essa fanfic e o farei. Agradeço a paciência e peço desculpas pela demora.


End file.
